The Chosen
by shin young rin
Summary: 12 orang ditakdirkan menjadi penyelamat dunia, namun hal itu menjadi pilihan untuk mereka. apakah menerima atau menolak atau ada keputusan lain?. EXOfanfiction, supernatural, adventure, brotherhood. Review? yang baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak...don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

_Sebuah legenda mengatakan, bahwa terdapat dua dunia yang berbeda_

_Dunia pertama adalah dunia dimana tempat manusia tinggal yang terus berkembang hingga sekarang_

_Dunia kedua adalah dunia yang tersembunyi, dan tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya_

_Kedua dunia tersebut saling menopang dan menjaga keseimbangan satu sama lain, sehingga tidak dapat dipisahkan_

_Namun suatu hari, ketika sang kegelapan bangkit dari tidurnya_

_Keseimbangan yang terdapat pada dua dunia mulai terancam_

_Sang kegelapan mulai mengibaskan sayapnya_

_Menyebabkan kedua dunia mengalami kehancuran_

_Untuk menghindari kehancuran tersebut_

_Dipilihlah duabelas orang yang dapat melawan sang kegelapan_

_Duabelas orang tersebut diberikan kepercayaan untuk memiliki kekuatan_

_Kekuatan yang selama ini menopang dua dunia agar tetap seimbang_

_Dengan perjuangan yang dilakukan oleh keduabelas orang terpilih tersebut_

_Akhirnya sang kegelapan dapat disegel kembali_

_Kedua dunia pun kembali damai dan seimbang_

...

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

_"Kali ini...tidak ada yang bisa menyegelku kembali..."_

_..._

_"Hahahaha..."_

_..._

_Kita memiliki takdir yang sama, namun ini bukan sesuatu hal yang dipaksakan_

_Ini sebuah pilihan, pilihan yang harus diambil_

_Hidup dalam kegelapan selama-lamanya atau_

_Mati dengan meninggalkan semua orang yang kita cintai dalam keadaan damai atau_

_Kita yang menentukan pilihan yang akan kita buat sendiri_

_Jadi...apa jawabannya?_

tbc or end?

* * *

A/N :

hai...saya kembali~ *gak ada yang nanya*

hehehe...saya cuma lagi iseng mau publish ff, kangen soalnya...

yang berminat silahkan tinggalkan jejak...

yang gak berminat yesungdahlah...saya gak maksa anda untuk baca kok :)


	2. Water Controller

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Someone house, 08.00 AM**

_Bangkit dan berkumpulah..._

_Selamatkan dua dunia dari kehancuran..._

Pip pip pip pip

Trak

"Ukhm...[memegang kepala] mimpi itu lagi"

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Suho-ah, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya

"Ne umma, waeyo?" Suho menatap sang umma

"Ani, hanya ingin melihat saja. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kuliah" sang umma segera beranjak keluar

"Arraseo umma"

Suho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, tidak lupa ia menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai nanti. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit mandi dan bersiap, Suho segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di ruang makan sang umma bersama sang appa tengah duduk menunggu, Suho pun segera duduk di tempatnya dan mulai sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat hari ini, Suho" tegur sang appa

"Jinjja yo? Mungkin ini karena aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam" ujar Suho

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" tanya sang umma

"Ani umma, hanya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saja" Suho tersenyum

...

"Aku selesai, kalau begitu aku pamit berangkat" Suho segera beranjak

"Hati-hati, jagiya" pesan sang umma

"Hati-hati" ujar sang appa

-o0o-

**Seoul University, 09.30 AM**

Suho menghela napasnya panjang, entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa seakan-akan waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Ia tahu hari ini ia sedang tidak bersemangat, dan itu semua karena mimpi yang dialaminya. Sebuah mimpi yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus bangkit dan bersatu, bersama sebelas orang lainnya untuk mencegah kehancuran dua dunia. Namja berwajah angelic tersebut awalnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan mimpi tersebut, namun entah mengapa ada suara dari dalam dirinya yang memintanya untuk tidak mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" gumam Suho pelan

Drap drap drap drap

Bruk

"Mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru" ujar seorang namja yang tengah berlari

...

"Gwenchana" Suho menatap namja yang menabraknya tadi "Kenapa...aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya?"

Suho kembali menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia beranjak menuju ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya. Kini ia menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di atas meja, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan mulai berpikir tentang semua yang telah ia alami tadi. Mulai dari mimpi yang ia alami hingga pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dengan namja yang belum ia kenal namun terasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Namja berwajah angelic tersebut terus berada dalam posisinya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena kangsanim (dosen) telah masuk untuk memulai perkuliahan.

Suho pov

Uhm...kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa fokus belajar? Ayolah Suho, jangan terus memikirkan hal yang lain. Kutepuk wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba berusaha untuk kembali fokus. Namun sayangnya yang kulakukan tidak berhasil, kini aku mulai merasakan seseorang berbicara di dalam kepalaku. Orang tersebut mengatakan hal yang sama seperti di mimpiku, dan ia terus mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" gumamku sembari menggelengkan kepala

"Waeyo Kim Junmyun-ssi?" tegur Kangsanim

"Aniyo kangsanim, joesonghabnida..." ujarku sembari tersenyum

"Kalau begitu silahkan fokus kembali"

"Ne, ageshimida"

Suho pov end

**Seoul University's Park, 13.30 PM**

Suho duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman, sesekali ia menghela napas panjang hanya untuk menghilangkan penat yang sedari tadi melanda pikirannya. Wajah angelic namja tersebut terlihat sangat lelah, seakan-akan ia telah melakukan suatu hal yang berat. Walaupun sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tetap melakukan hal seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin cepat menemukan jawabannya dari semua ini" gumam Suho sambil memejamkan matanya

...

Splash!

...

"!" Suho membuka matanya "Apa itu tadi? Uhm? Kenapa ada tetesan air di tanganku?"

_'Bangkitlah...'_

"Suara itu lagi...kenapa semakin lama semakin jelas?" Suho memijat kepalanya pelan

Puk

"Annyeong...kau terlihat tidak baik" sapa seorang namja yang menghampiri Suho

"Kau...bukankah kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi?" tanya Suho

"Ne [mengangguk] perkenalkan Zhang Yi Xing imnida, aku biasa dipanggil Lay" ujar Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Junmyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Suho" Suho membalas uluran tangan Lay

"Waah ternyata benar rumor yang aku dengar dari para yeoja, kau sangat ramah" Lay tersenyum

"[tersenyum] gamsha, ini memang sudah sifatku" Suho memandang lurus ke depan "Lay, ada keperluan apa kau denganku?"

"Hum...hanya ingin berkenalan saja, entah kenapa aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu" jelas Lay

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Suho beralih menatap Lay

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa seperti itu saat menabrakmu tadi pagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemuimu"

"Begitu..." Suho mengangguk 'Jadi dia merasakan apa yang juga aku rasakan saat bertabrakan tadi'

"Waeyo? Apa perkataanku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Lay

"Ani, gwenchana" Suho tersenyum

"Um..[mengangguk] ya~ bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama nanti?" tawar Lay

"Boleh, tapi kenapa kau..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, gwenchana yo?" potong Lay

"Gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang"

"Hehe, gomawo"

-o0o-

**Seoul University's Gate, 16.00 PM**

Suho menyandarkan dirinya di gerbang, sudah sekitar lima menit ia menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari jam tangan yang ia pakai dan ke arah universitas secara bergantian, hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu, akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Suho yang melihat itu langsung memberikan senyuman malaikatnya, dan kemudian menegur orang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah kau datang juga, Lay" ujar Suho sembari tersenyum

"Ne, mianhae jika membuatmu menunggu. Bagaimana? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Lay

"[menangguk] kajja!"

...

"Ah~aku tidak menyangka bisa berjalan pulang bersamamu" ujar Lay

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali" tanya Suho

"Hehe...ne, itu karena sudah lama aku tidak berjalan bersama temanku" Lay merenggangkan badannya "Apalagi dengan teman sepertimu"

"Ya~ aku dan kau baru saja berkenalan siang tadi, dan kau sudah menganggapku seperti teman dekatmu" Suho menatap Lay heran

"Tidak apa kan? Lagipula umurku dan umurmu itu sama"

"Jinjja? Umurku itu sudah 19 tahun"

"Aku juga, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau masih keberatan?"

"Terserah kau saja" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya 'Aku merasa...aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini bersamanya, tapi dimana?'

"Ya...Suho, lihat yeoja itu" Lay menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berdiri di tepi sungai

"Mau apa dia?" Suho melihat ke arah sang yeoja "! Lay! Kita harus mendekatinya, kalau tidak.."

BYUR!

"Suho! Dia..." Lay tersentak

"Lay! Kau coba cari pertolongan, aku akan berusaha menolongnya sebisaku" pinta Suho

"Tapi...kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Gwenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja. Palli!"

"Ne!"

Drap drap drap

Lay segera pergi meninggalkan Suho untuk mencari pertolongan, namja itu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan orang yang dapat dimintai pertolongan. Suho sendiri kini sedang berusaha mencari cara agar dapat bisa menolong yeoja yang menceburkan diri ke sungai. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari jalan menuju ke tepian sungai terdekat. Manik matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah jalan kecil yang menghubungkan ke sungai, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera melewati jalan tersebut.

Sraak

Drap drap drap

"Ukh! Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain berenang menyelamatkannya" Suho segera melepas sepatunya

BYUR!

Suho berenang menuju sang yeoja yang tubuhnya hanyut terbawa arus air, dengan cepat ia berenang menghampirinya. Namun tak lama kemudian tubuh sang yeoja mulai tenggelam, dan membuat Suho harus menarik napas dan menyelam untuk menyelamatkannya. Namja berwajah angelic tersebut menggerakkan kakinya agar bisa lebih cepat menjangkau sang yeoja, yang kini semakin lama semakin tenggelam jauh ke dasar.

Suho pov

Ukh...tekanan udara di dalam sungai ini semakin lama semakin sedikit, aku harus segera menolongnya jika tidak mau ikut tenggelam juga. Tapi kenapa rasanya tubuhku menjadi berat? Rasanya semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan kedua kakiku, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Suho, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau itu perenang dan penyelam yang handal, kau bisa bertahan lebih lama di dalam air. Karena kau sudah berlatih sejak kecil, ayo berusahalah! Kukumpulkan seluruh energiku yang masih tersisa, dan dengan cepat aku berenang menuju sang yeoja dan...

GREB

'Aku berhasil, sekarang tinggal...!'

DEG

'Umh...kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, ada apa ini? Kenapa...'

...

_'Suho'_

Nuguya?

_'Bangkitlah...'_

Suara ini...

_'Bangkitkan_ _kekuatanmu'_

Kekuatanku?

_'Dengan begitu kau akan selamat'_

Splash!

!

Siing!

Aku ingat sekarang...siapa diriku, dan apa kekuatanku...

Zrrrrr...

Zraash!

"Aku...Suho, salah satu dari dua belas orang terpilih yang menguasai air sebagai kekuatanku"

...

"Aku merupakan guardian dari sebelas orang lainnya, yang dikenal sebagai EXO"

Suho pov end

Bruuk

"SUHO!"

**Somewhere in Seoul, 18.00 PM**

Seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna coklat lembut, matanya yang tadinya ia pejamkan kini dibuka perlahan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namja tersebut kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju sebuah lukisan besar yang tertempel di dinding. Lukisan besar kuno dimana di dalamya terdapat dua lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi oleh dua belas lambang, dimana masing-masing lambang tersebut menandakan sebuah kekuatan tersendiri.

"Akhirnya kau bangkit sang penguasa air, uri guardian"

-tbc-

* * *

**Balasan review**

**00' no name : thanks sudah me-review...di sini tidak ada pair karena aku buatnya brothership**

**park chaesoo : thanks sudah me-review... di sini tidak ada pair karena temanya brothership**

A/N :

okeh chap pertama udah dipublish, thanks bagi yang udah review, fav & follow ff ini...

oh iya, saya hanya ingin menekankan aja di ff ini lebih ke brothership karena saya lagi kepengen buat ff genre tersebut...

jadi semuanya menyatu satu sama lain... :D

ok Review please? don't be silent readers :)


	3. Wind Controller

Cerita Sebelumnya...

**Somewhere in Seoul, 18.00 PM**

Seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna coklat lembut, matanya yang tadinya ia pejamkan kini dibuka perlahan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namja tersebut kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju sebuah lukisan besar yang tertempel di dinding. Lukisan besar kuno dimana di dalamya terdapat dua lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi oleh dua belas lambang, dimana masing-masing lambang tersebut menandakan sebuah kekuatan tersendiri.

"Akhirnya kau bangkit sang penguasa air, uri guardian"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Lay's Apartemen, 08.00 AM**

"Ukh...[memegang kepala] dimana ini?"

Cklek

"Selamat pagi, Suho hyung" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja masuk

"Lay? Kenapa kau..."

"Ini apartemenku, hyung. Hyung pingsan setelah menyelamatkan yeoja yang kemarin hyung tolong, jadi aku membawa hyung ke sini karena aku tidak tahu dimana hyung tinggal" jelas Lay sembari duduk di kasur

"Begitu...lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan yeoja tersebut?" tanya Suho

"Dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diberi pertolongan"

"Um..Lay, kenapa kau jadi memanggilku dengan menggunakan hyung? Bukankah kita seumuran?" Suho menatap Lay

"Ne...tapi aku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu hyung, karena ada sebuah ingatan yang muncul di kepalaku saat aku menolongmu kemarin" jelas Lay "Dan di dalam ingatan tersebut, aku melihat hyung berdiri bersama sepuluh orang lainnya"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyinggung tentang hal ini lagi" Suho tersenyum

"Ah ne, apa kau lapar hyung? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Ne silahkan, aku mau mandi dahulu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan baju ganti, hyung tinggal menggunakannya saja" Lay beranjak keluar

"Ne, gomawo Lay"

Suho beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi, namun sebelum itu ia mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di atas meja untuk menelepon orang tuanya. Setelah selesai menelepon, Suho mengambil handuk dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara itu di dapur, Lay sedang fokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Tangannya dengan lihai memotong beberapa sayuran, yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam wajan bersama beberapa bahan makanan lainnya.

Lay pov

Hm...sudah lama aku tidak memasak seperti ini, rasanya menyenangkan dan semangat sekali. Padahal biasanya aku melakukannya dengan biasa saja, apa ini karena aku memasak tidak hanya untuk diriku sendiri? Mungkin begitu. Jujur saja semenjak aku memilih untuk kuliah di Seoul, aku tidak pernah mengajak seorang teman sekalipun ke apartemenku. Aku hanya berinteraksi dengan mereka saat di kampus saja, setelah itu aku lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri sendiri. Tapi begitu mengenal Suho hyung, entah kenapa aku seperti memiliki kembali saudara yang sudah lama hilang. Apalagi dengan adanya ingatan yang muncul kemarin saat menolongnya, aku seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Trak

"Mungkin aku memang memiliki hubungan erat dengannya" gumamku sembari menaruh makanan di meja

...

"Lay?"

Lay pov end

"Lay?" tegur Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar

"Ah!? Ternyata kau, hyung" Lay tersenyum

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Suho sembari duduk

"Ani [menggeleng] aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, hyung. Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu, hyung?"

"Sudah, aku menghubungi mereka sebelum mandi tadi. Mereka agak khawatir, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa" jelas Suho

"Begitu...syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya"

**Seoul High School, 09.00 AM**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin namun manis, berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, namja tersebut adalah murid baru di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan ditambah dengan senyuman dingin di bibirnya, membuat setiap yeoja yang ia lewati berteriak histeris dan terkadang pingsan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun" panggil seorang namja

"Oh ternyata D.O hyung yang memanggil, waeyo?" tanya Sehun

"Hanya ingin menyapamu, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini" ujar D.O yang kini berjalan di samping Sehun

"Tentu saja aku bisa masuk, karena hyung yang membantuku belajar untuk bisa lolos ke sekolah ini" Sehun tertawa kecil

"Ne, kalau begitu kau harus serius belajar di sini" D.O tersenyum "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat atau pulang nanti"

"Arraseo, hyung"

Sehun beranjak menuju ke kelasnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, begitupula dengan D.O yang kini sudah berjalan menaiki tangga ke kelasnya di lantai dua. Sehun yang telah berada di kelasnya, segera menempati bangkunya dan menunggu hingga pelajaran di mulai. Namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat pirang tersebut, mulai memainkan jemarinya sembari menunggu. Sehingga membuat suatu alunan tak beraturan, namun membuatnya merasa tenang.

**Seoul University's Park, 10.00 AM**

Suho duduk termenung sembari melihat ke arah air mancur yang berada di tengah taman, hari ini ia tidak memiliki kelas kuliah untuk diikuti. Sebenarnya hari ini ia memiliki kelas, tapi dibatalkan dengan alasan kangsanim yang mengajar sedang berhalangan. Tapi ia merasa beruntung karena tidak harus melewatkan hari dengan kecewa, karena ia ditemani oleh Lay yang kebetulan mengantarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki kelas kuliah hari ini.

"Suho hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tegur Lay

"Aniyo, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa" Suho tersenyum

"Wajahmu tidak berbicara seperti itu hyung, waeyo? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Hm...tidak ada hal yang menggangguku, hanya aku merasa hembusan angin hari ini sangat tidak stabil" Suho menatap ke atas

"Sepertinya akan ada suatu peristiwa yang terjadi di dekat kita" Lay ikut menatap ke atas

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Suho beralih menatap Lay

"Firasat, hanya firasatku"

'Ani itu bukan firasat, karena aku merasakannya...merasakan bahwa akan ada orang sepertiku yang bangkit' batin Suho "Lay, tolong temani aku seharian ini. Ada yang ingin aku cari tahu"

"Ne, dengan senang hati hyung"

-o0o-

**Seoul High School, 13.00 PM**

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, namja berwajah dingin dan manis tersebut kini menunggu di dekat tangga. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja manis yang sudah dikenalinya -D.O- datang menghampiri, dan mereka berdua pun segera beranjak ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin D.O dan Sehun segera memesan makanan, kemudian duduk di tempat kosong untuk menikmati makanan mereka.

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun

"Ne Hunnie, waeyo?" tanya D.O yang kini asyik dengan makanannya

"Jangan memanggil dengan nama kecilku" Sehun menatap D.O tidak suka "Apa kau tidak merasa risih hyung?"

"Risih kenapa? Memangnya ada yang memperhatikan kita?" D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun

"Itu [menunjuk], aku risih dengan tatapannya"

"Eh? Kenapa ada kucing manis di sini?" D.O segera menggendong kucing berbulu putih yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan Sehun "Sepertinya kau bukan kucing liar"

"Hm? Kau benar hyung" Sehun membalik bandul kalung yang ada pada leher sang kucing "Park Chanyeol, pasti ini nama pemiliknya"

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa nama itu tidak asing bagiku?" gumam D.O

**Seoul High School's Backyard, 13.15 PM**

Seorang namja tinggi dan seorang namja manis terlihat sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, mereka berdua kini sedang menengok ke belakang semak-semak yang ada. Tak hanya itu saja terkadang, mereka juga menengok ke atas pohon. Manik mata mereka terus digerakkan, mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kemana perginya kucing putihku?" gumam sang namja tinggi

"Tenanglah, kucing itu tidak akan mungkin pergi jauh darimu" hibur sang namja manis

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya ikut ke sekolah, umma pasti akan memarahiku"

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi mudah tidak bersemangat seperti itu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku bukannya tidak bersemangat, tapi aku takut umma memarahiku. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa ummaku itu, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menghela napas panjang

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kita mencarinya lagi" ajak Baekhyun

**Kim Family's House, 14.00 PM**

"Hyung, jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Lay

"Ne, waeyo?" Suho memandang Lay heran

"Ani..."

"Hm [tersenyum] aku mau bertemu ummaku dahulu, nanti aku akan kembali lagi" ujar Suho

"Ne hyung" angguk Lay

Suho beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, namja pemilik wajah angel tersebut segera pergi menemui ummanya. Sedangkan Lay tetap di kamar sambil berusaha tenang kembali, karena ia sedari tadi ia cukup takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rasa takjubnya tersebut muncul ketika ia sampai di rumah Suho, teman sekaligus hyung yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Ia sangat takjub ketika melihat rumah Suho, bukan karena ukurannya tapi karena suasananya. Bayangkan saja sebuah rumah besar dimana terdapat halaman luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman, dan kolam ukuran sedang dengan air terjun yang indah. Berbagai pajangan yang menggambarkan suasana alam, dibalut dengan warna cat khas alam juga. 'Bagaikan di surga' begitulah yang dipikirkan olah Lay ketika memasuki rumah Suho.

"Pantas saja Suho hyung seperti malaikat, suasana rumahnya saja seperti ini" gumam Lay

...

"Aku jadi merindukan rumah dan keluargaku di China"

Fwoosh~

"Hm? Anginnya berhembus tidak beraturan, dan firasatku semakin tajam"

-o0o-

**At Park, 16.30 PM**

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun

"Ne?" tanya D.O yang kini sedang bermain dengan kucing putih di pangkuannya

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun lagi

"Waeyo? Jika ada yang mau kau bicarakan, bicarakanlah" D.O tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya

"Sampai kapan hyung akan terus bersama kucing itu? Aku yakin pemiliknya pasti sedang mencarinya" Sehun kini ikut bermain dengan sang kucing

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita kembalikan dia ke pemiliknya" ujar D.O yang langsung menggendong sang kucing

"Memangnya hyung tahu, alamat rumah Park Chanyeol itu?" tanya Sehun

"Aku tahu, tadi sepulang sekolah aku sempat bertanya kepada temanku. Kajja!" ajak D.O

Sehun berdiri sembari mengikuti D.O yang kini sudah berjalan di depannya, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah sunbae sekaligus tetangganya tersebut. Sehun tahu kalau D.O menyukai binatang, dan ia akan memperlakukan binatang tersebut dengan lembut. Tapi tidak hanya pada binatang saja, yang Sehun tahu D.O juga merupakan orang yang lembut dan perhatian. Jadi sifatnya tersebut selalu keluar pada siapa saja, dan itulah yang terkadang membuatnya senang sekaligus kesal. Kesal karena membuat hyungnya tersebut, mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain.

"Aneh, kenapa tidak ketemu? Eh? Kau mau kemana?" D.O segera mengejar sang kucing yang turun dari gendongannya

"Hyung! Tunggu! Mau kemana?" Sehun berlari mengejar D.O yang sudah hilang di belokan

Bruuk

"Mian, aku sedang terburu-buru" ujar Sehun pada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak

...

"Sang penguasa angin" gumam sang namja

"Suho hyung?"

"Ne Lay?" Suho menatap Lay di sebelahnya

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang anak tadi, bisakah kita mengikutinya?" pinta Lay

"Arraseo, kajja!"

**Ruin Building, 17.30 PM**

Sehun menghentikan larinya, kini pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing putih di tangannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati namja tersebut, berusaha agar langkah yang dibuatnya tidak menimbulkan kerusakan. Jujur saja tempat yang ia datangi ini sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi, terlebih tempat ini sudah sebagian tak berbentuk. Sebagian tempat masih tertutup dan gelap, sebagian lagi terbuka dan terang karena sinar matahari.

"D.O hyung" panggil Sehun

"Sehunnie! Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu tadi" ujar D.O

"Gwenchana hyung, aku tahu kau ingin mengejar makhluk kecil tapi merepotkan ini" Sehun menyentil telinga sang kucing pelan "Sebaiknya kita kembali hyung, hari sudah mulai gelap"

"Ne, kita juga harus mengembalikannya" angguk D.O

Tap tap tap

Kreeak

"Hyung awas!"

Duuk

Brak

"Sehunnie!" teriak D.O panik ketika melihat Sehun memeluknya dengan tubuh terluka

"Meong~"

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu khawatir hyung"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir?"

"Meong!"

"Wae? [melihat ke atas]"

Kreeak

'Gawat kalau itu sampai mengenaiku, bisa-bisa...' Sehun menatap bongkahan kayu besar yang siap jatuh tepat ke arahnya

'_Bangkitlah! Dan gunakan kekuatanmu!_'

Greeeak

"Kekuatanku?"

Siiing

Fwoosh!

Braak

Fwiish...

"Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang..." gumam Sehun

"SEHUN!"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong~

saya balik lagi, gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review

mianhae...jika ada typo atau apapun itu, saya gak begitu sempat untuk mengecek lagi...

ok balas review dulu ya~

**1. SJ Key : gomawo, ini sudah lanjut :)**

**2. MIlky Black Snow : gwenchana, gomawo atas pujian dan semangatnya...jadi suka crack pair juga toh? wah kebetulan aku juga suka crack pair ^^. ini udah lanjut ok?**

ok, sekian balasan reviewnya...

yang udah baca, jangan lupa review lagi ok?

dan mungkin update chap selanjutnya agak lama, soalnya author lagi sibuk UAS dan menyiapkan tugas kuliah *maklum author udah mau semester akhir* :)


	4. Healer

cerita sebelumnya...

'_Bangkitlah! Dan gunakan kekuatanmu!_'

Greeeak

"Kekuatanku?"

Siiing

Fwoosh!

Braak

Fwiish...

"Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang..." gumam Sehun

"SEHUN!"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Lay's Apartemen, 20.00 PM**

D.O duduk termenung di samping sebuah tempat tidur, pandangannya kini tertuju pada seorang namja yang kini tengah terbaring di depannya. Oh Sehun atau lebih tepatnya hoobae sekaligus tetangganya, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat terbalut oleh perban. D.O menghela napasnya panjang, pikirannya kini melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialami dirinya juga Sehun. Kejadian yang hampir membuat dongsaeng teman kecilnya tersebut kehilangan nyawanya, namun masih tertolong berkat dua orang namja yang datang menolong mereka.

Flashback

**_Ruin Building, 18.00 PM_**

_"Sehunnie" D.O mengambil sapu tangan dan botol air dari dalam tas miliknya_

_Tap tap tap_

_"Temanmu butuh diberikan pertolongan secara cepat" ujar seorang namja berwajah angelic_

_"Kebetulan apartemenku terletak tidak jauh dari sini, sebaiknya temanmu di bawa dan diobati di sana" ujar seorang namja di sampingnya_

_..._

_"Ne"_

Flashback end

Cklek

"Kondisimu terlihat tidak baik" ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk

"Kau..." D.O menatap namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya

"Kim Junmyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Suho atau Suho hyung" Suho tersenyum

"Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil D.O. Gamsha telah menolongku dan juga Sehunnie, hyung" D.O membungkuk sopan

"Cheonman [tersenyum] ah ne, Lay sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Sebaiknya kita menemuinya" ajak Suho

"Lay? Maksud hyung, teman hyung yang memiliki apartemen ini?" tanya D.O

"Ne [mengangguk] nama aslinya Zhang Yi Xing, tapi biasa dipanggil Lay. Kajja!"

Suho beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkan D.O yang masih memandang ke arah Sehun, tak lama kemudian D.O pun beranjak mengikuti Suho. Di ruang makan sendiri Lay sedang memberi makan kucing putih yang kini tengah melahap makanannya, dan kegiatannya terhenti ketika melihat Suho dan D.O telah datang dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kini Lay duduk di kursinya, dan mulai mempersilahkan kedua namja di depannya untuk makan.

"Kajja! Silahkan dimakan makanannya" ujar Lay

"Ne, gomawo Lay" ujar Suho

"Ne...gomawo Lay hyung" D.O mengangguk pelan

"Sepertinya Suho hyung sudah memberi tahu siapa namaku" Lay tersenyum "Cheonman Suho hyung, dan..."

"Do Kyungsoo, tapi biasa dipangil D.O" ujar D.O

"Cheonman, D.O"

**Park Family's House, 21.00 PM**

"A~! Kemana kau perginya kucing putih!?" teriak Chanyeol

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau tidak berteriak!? Suaramu itu menganggu sekali" Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan omelan Baekhyun, ia kini mulai mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Sebenarnya ia sudah melakukan ini semenjak pulang dari sekolah, dan itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang bahkan kini semakin tidak karuan. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah teman semasa kecilnya tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, ia lebih memilih untuk diam jika sudah melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Karena akan sia-sia jika ia menghentikannya, apalagi dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang ini.

Drrt

"Uhm? [melihat] ada sms masuk"

...

"A~!" teriak Chanyeol lagi

"Ya! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berteriak?" gerutu Baekhyun "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada...ada orang yang menemukan kucing putihku!" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun

"Y..ya! Lepaskan!" ronta Baekhyun

"[melepaskan] mianhae, aku terlalu senang" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Dasar Happy Virus, sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah sekarang" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya

"Tunggu! [menahan] besok tolong temani aku untuk menemani orang yang menemukan kucing putihku" pinta Chanyeol

"Arraseo, kau kabari aku saja. Aku pulang" Baekhyun beranjak

-o0o-

**Lay's Apartemen, 10.00 AM**

Lay duduk di kursi dekat kasur dimana Sehun tertidur, namja bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rutinnya. Lay mengerjakan pekerjaannya tersebut sendirian, karena pagi ini Suho dan D.O berpamitan pergi untuk menemui sang pemilik kucing putih yang dibawa oleh D.O. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya pelan, dan sedikit memijit beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman kembali, kini ia memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Lay memeriksa bagian tubuh Sehun yang terluka, memastikan tidak ada perban yang terbuka. Lay cukup terampil dalam hal seperti ini, karena ia pernah belajar pada kakak seorang temannya yang bergelut dibidang kedokteran. Jadi ia tidak ragu untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama, terutama untuk luka yang dialami oleh namja yang kini masih tertidur dengan lelap di depannya ini.

"Hm...sepertinya luka yang ia alami sudah mulai menutup" gumam Lay

"Umh..." Sehun membuka matanya pelan "Dimana aku?"

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun." Lay tersenyum "Sekarang kau berada di apartemenku, kau cukup terluka parah kemarin dan pingsan"

"Lay hyung?" Sehun menatap Lay

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan namaku" tanya Lay bingung

"Itu..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara bel

Ting tong

"Siapa yang datang jam segini ke apartemenku? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali nanti" Lay segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu

Siiing!

"Ini...! Lay hyung!"

Sehun segera beranjak dari kasur ketika melihat kalung yang ia kenakan bersinar, perasaannya menjadi tidak baik seolah ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Sementara itu Lay tengah berhadapan dengan seorang berbadan besar yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh slayer dan topi yang ia kenakan. Dengan sopan dan hati-hati Lay bertanya pada orang tersebut, namun tanpa diduga orang tersebut langsung mencekiknya. Lay yang tersentak berusaha melepaskan tangan orang tersebut, seluruh tenaga yang ia punya dikeluarkan agar bisa terlepas. Sehun yang kini telah sampai di tempat Lay, segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan Lay.

"Lay hyung!"

Fwoosh!

Bruuk!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lay berusaha mengatur napasnya

"Hyung, gwenchana yo?" Sehun memeriksa keadaan Lay "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

**At Park, 11.00 PM**

D.O kini tengah berada di sebuah taman tempat ia berjanji dengan Park Chanyeol, namja pemilik kucing putih yang ia rawat sedari kemarin. Saat ini ia sudah bersama namja tersebut yang datang bersama temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, namja manis yang setahunya merupakan teman dekat namja terlewat tinggi ini menurutnya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia telah bertemu dengan kedua orang tersebut, dan saling berkenalan satu sama lain begitupula dengan Suho yang ikut menemaninya. Setelah sedikit berbincang mengenai diri mereka, Suho meminta izin untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Sedangkan D.O pun menyerahkan kucing putih dalam gendongannya kepada Chanyeol, dan membiarkan namja tersebut bersuka cita dengan hewan peliharaannya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, kucing putihku~" Chanyeol memeluk dan mengelus kucing putih dalam gendongannya

"Mianhae, dia memang seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun sembari membungkuk

"Gwenchana, aku tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut" D.O tersenyum

"Gomawo [mengenggam tangan] gomawo telah mengembalikan kucing putihku" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar

"Ne, cheonman" balas D.O dengan senyuman

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pelan, ia yakin pasti sebentar lagi temannya dengan julukan Happy Virus tersebut akan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan ke D.O dan tidak menghiraukan keadaannya. Dan sebelum itu dimulai, ia pun beranjak menemui Suho yang kini tengah duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku taman. Suho yang menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, segera menggeser duduknya dan mempersilahkan namja berwajah cerah tersebut untuk duduk bersamanya. Baekhyun yang dipersilahkan duduk oleh Suho, dengan tenang duduk di sebelah namja berwajah angelic tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau sudah berteman lama dengannya?" tanya Suho

"Ne, aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Waeyo hyung?"

"Ani, hanya ingin bertanya saja" Suho tersenyum

"Hum..." Baekhyun mengangguk "Suho hyung, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Menurutmu?" Suho menatap Baekhyun

"Belum, setahuku belum" Baekhyun tertawa canggung "Hyung? Waeyo?"

"Ani [menggeleng] sepertinya temanmu sudah selesai urusannya dengan D.O, sebaiknya kita menemui mereka"

"Ne"

...

"Ya! Baekie, kau selalu menghilang dan datang di saat yang tidak tepat" keluh Chanyeol tetap dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya

"Terserah...sebaiknya kita pulang, urusanmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Ne, tapi aku belum sempat mengobrol dengan Suho hyung"

"Tenang saja Yeolli-ah, masih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganku" Suho tersenyum

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap Suho bingung

"D.O-ah, sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku yakin dia sudah sadar sekarang, kami permisi" pamit Suho

"Sampai bertemu lagi hyungdeul" D.O membungkuk sopan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam menatap kepergian Suho dan D.O, kini mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara itu Suho dan D.O yang kini sudah berjalan jauh dari taman tempat mereka awal, segera beranjak kembali menuju apartemen Lay. Namun di tengah jalan mereka berdua dihadang oleh seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, Suho yang menyadari ada keganjilan pada orang tersebut langsung menarik D.O menjauhi orang tersebut.

**Somewhere near Lay's Apartement, 12.30 PM**

Braak

"Ugh!"

"Sehun!" Lay berlari ke arah Sehun yang terlempar jauh dari tempatnya

Drap drap drap

"Lay hyung..." ujar Sehun lemah

"Astaga, lukamu kembali terbuka"

"Ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaanku hyung, sebaiknya kau berlindung sekarang. Aku akan mengatasi orang tersebut" pinta Sehun

"Tapi...kau tidak akan bisa-"

"Gwenchana hyung~ kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa melakukannya. Jika nanti aku terluka lebih parah dari ini, aku yakin hyung bisa menyembuhkanku" Sehun tersenyum

"Sehunnie..." Lay menatap mata Sehun untuk memastikan "Arraseo, lakukan sebisamu"

"Ne"

Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Lay untuk kembali berhadapan dengan orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menyerangnya, dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari Lay. Lay sendiri kini mencari tempat perlindungan, sebuah tempat yang dapat melindunginya namun tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun juga. Walaupun ia bisa pergi sejauh-jauhnya untuk berlindung, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap bisa mengawasi namja yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat seorang namja tinggi tengah mengawasi.

"Jadi...sang penguasa angin sudah bangkit, tinggal sembilan orang lagi. Tetapi aku rasa sebentar lagi, sang penyembuh akan melakukan peranannya" gumam sang namja sembari melihat ke arah Lay

**Sehun's Side, 13.00 PM**

Fwoosh!

"Haah..haah...sudah kuserang berkali-kali, tapi ia masih tetap berdiri. Apa dia tidak memiliki kelemahan?" Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya

Syut~

"Hm? [melihat daun yang jatuh di tangannya] benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?"

Fwoosh~

"Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi"

Fwoosh!

BRUGH!

"Selesai...seka-"

"Sehun!"

Drap drap drap

Greb

Lay pov

"Sehun!"

Drap drap drap

Greb

"Sehunnie!"

Aku menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang kini berada dalam pelukanku, bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Kulihat beberapa luka lama kembali terbuka, dan kini ditambah beberapa luka baru yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Kuambil sapu tanganku yang berada di saku celana, dengan sigap kucoba menghentikan pendarahan yang muncul pada beberapa luka. Kini perasaanku bercampur aduk, ada rasa cemas dan takut tidak bisa menolongnya.

"Ayolah Sehun, bertahanlah" gumamku pelan

_'Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya'_

"Eh? Nuguya?"

_'Yaitu dengan membangkitkan kekuatanmu'_

"Kekuatanku..."

Siing!

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang"

Lay pov end

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

yosh chap 3 update!

mianhae...untuk saat ini saya tidak terlalu bisa cepat update...

ah ne mianhae juga tidak bisa membalas review secara satu per satu untuk saat ini...

jadi untuk yang tanya tentang kapan member lain akan muncul? itu akan terjawab sejalan dengan cerita...

saya memang sengaja mengaturnya satu per satu, jadi sabar saja ya...

terima kasih juga karena sudah mengingatkanku yang salah masukin chap kemarin, dan terima kasih juga udah memuji dan mendukung ff ini...

dan satu lagi...aku gak bisa buat couple di sini, jadi kalo ingin baca couple bisa lihat di ff lain...

kebetulan aku update ff baru juga...

untuk ke depannya saya akan mulai membalas review yang kalian berikan lagi...

thanks for :

**Kim Rami, Milky Black Snow, cinderella cindy, dan Chonurullau40**

dont forget to review again...


	5. Earth Controller

cerita sebelumnya...

"Ayolah Sehun, bertahanlah" gumamku pelan

_'Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya'_

"Eh? Nuguya?"

_'Yaitu dengan membangkitkan kekuatanmu'_

"Kekuatanku..."

Siing!

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang"

Lay pov end

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Soccer Field, 13.30 PM**

Drap drap drap

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya Suho sembari mengatur napasnya

"Gwenchana hyung" ujar D.O "Kenapa kita menghindari orang tadi hyung?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang orang tadi, ia seperti bukan manusia" jelas Suho

"Maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak...hyung, waeyo?" D.O melihat ke arah pandangan Suho

"D.O-ah, berlindung di belakangku" pinta Suho

"Ne hyung" D.O segera berjalan ke belakang Suho

Suho bersiaga sambil merentangkan salah satu tangannya untuk melindungi D.O, pandangannya berubah tajam ketika melihat ke arah orang berpakaian serba hitam di depannya. Tanpa banyak berbicara Suho bergerak perlahan sambil tetap melindungi D.O, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut sudah berada di depannya. Sebuah pukulan mengenai Suho dan telak membuat namja berwajah angel tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya. D.O yang melihat Suho terlempar segera mengejarnya, tetapi tertahan karena ia dihadang oleh orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut. D.O menghindar dengan cepat ketika sebuah pukulan menuju ke arahnya, dan di saat bersamaan sebuah kumpulan air mendorong tubuh orang berpakaian serba hitam menjauhinya.

Zraash!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukainya" Suho mencoba berdiri

"Suho hyung!" teriak D.O khawatir

"Tetap di tempatmu, aku yang akan mengatasinya. Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku sekarang" Suho kembali menyerang

D.O pov

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Diam dan menunggu? Akh! Itu bukan sifatku, tapi memang aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Seperti yang Suho hyung katakan, orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut bukan manusia. Dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, bahkan setelah diserang oleh Suho hyung. Tapi Suho hyung juga bukan manusia biasa, ia bisa mengendalikan air dan menjadikannya senjata untuk bertarung. Kaget? Ne aku memang kaget melihatnya, tetapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena kemarin aku telah melihat Sehun yang juga dapat mengendalikan angin. Dan berkat kemampuannya tersebut, aku selamat dari peristiwa yang dapat menghilangkan nyawaku.

"Haruskah aku menunggu di sini dan melihatnya bertarung sambil melindungiku?" aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal

D.O pov end

Zroosh!

Braak!

"Sudah kuhajar berkali-kali dengan air, tetapi ia masih bisa berdiri. Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya? Dan kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan jahat yang cukup kuat darinya?" Suho bersiaga

Deg!

Brugh!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Kenapa tubuhku terasa berat sekali" gumam Suho

Bruuagh!

"Aakh!"

"Suho hyung!" D.O berlari ke arah Suho

"Ja...jangan mende..kat" ujar Suho semampunya

Bruugh!

"Ukh! Tubuhku!" D.O berusaha tetap berdiri

Tep

D.O terkejut ketika melihat orang berpakaian serba hitam telah berdiri di depannya, tubuhnya kini bertambah berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut mulai menggerakkan tangannya, D.O yang tahu ia akan dihajar hanya bisa terdiam. Saat ia merasakan bahwa ia akan terkena sebuah hantaman, sebuah bola air besar datang menerjang dan kembali menyelamatkannya. D.O melihat ke arah Suho yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya, walaupun kini ia bisa lihat dengan jelas namja tersebut sangat kelelahan. D.O berusaha menggerakkan badannya untuk menghampiri Suho, namun terhenti ketika ia melihat tubuh Suho terlempar dari tempat awalnya. Dan itu terjadi berkali-kali, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada jeda waktu untuk Suho membalas atau sekedar menghindar.

"Akh!"

Brugh!

"Uaghh!"

**Lay's Apartemen, 14.30 PM**

Traak

"Huh? Bukankah ini punya Suho hyung?" Lay mengambil sebuah bolpoin dengan tutup berupa sayap berwarna putih yang terjatuh

Sing! Sing!

"Uhm? Kenapa lambangku bersinar seperti ini? [melihat ke arah Sehun] lambang Sehun juga bersinar seperti milikku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Deg!

"Firasatku tidak baik, sebaiknya aku mencari-!"

Bruuk!

"Ugh! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku" Lay terduduk di samping kasur 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja hyung, kau juga D.O-ah'

**Soccer Field, 13.30 PM**

"Uagh!"

"Suho hyung!"

D.O pov

Lagi...lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Tubuhku terkunci dan tidak bisa digerakkan, aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut. Semakin aku berusaha untuk bergerak, semakin sulit dan berat untuk digerakkan. Seakan-akan ada ribuan batu yang diikat pada tubuhku, dan terus bertambah setiap aku berusaha untuk bergerak walaupun itu setengah mili saja. Seandainya Sehun ada di sini sekarang, ia pasti sudah bisa membantu Suho hyung dengan kekuatannya. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, malah hanya menjadi beban untuk Suho hyung.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membantu di saat yang penting seperti ini?" ujarku lemas

Bruugh!

"Suho hyung!" teriakku ketika melihat tubuh Suho hyung yang terjatuh di depanku

"Gwenchana, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku D.O-ah [berdiri]"

"Hyung jebal, tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terluka seperti ini" pintaku

"D.O-ah, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Suho hyung pelan

"Ne, aku percaya padamu hyung. Tapi tetap saja aku-"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melindungimu" Suho hyung tersenyum padaku dan kemudian berbalik

Greb

Aku menggenggam erat tanganku untuk menahan emosiku, aku tidak ingin Suho hyung melihatnya. Aku yakin Suho hyung tahu jika aku ingin membantunya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengijinkanku. Aku tahu alasannya kenapa ia tidak mengijinkanku, itu karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertinya. Karena walaupun aku bisa membantunya dengan tenagaku, itu sama sekali tidak memberikan perubahan berarti.

D.O pov end

"Seandainya...seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu hyung" D.O mengepalkan tangannya kuat

_'Kau bisa membantunya'_

"Eh?"

_'Kau bisa membantunya dengan membangkitkan kekuatanmu'_

"Apa maksudnya? Kekuatanku?"

Tep

Buak!

"Aaagh!" Suho kembali terlempar jauh

"Suho hyung! Kau!"

Swoosh~

"D.O-ah!"

Siing!

Drrak

"Aku ingat sekarang, siapa diriku" D.O berdiri "Kau...tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti hyungku lagi!"

Drrt Drrak!

Bruugh!

"Haah...haah...ugh!"

Bruuk

"D.O-ah!" Suho mencoba berdiri

Greb

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, guardian" tahan seorang namja tinggi yang menopang tubuh Suho "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sang penguasa tanah itu hanya pingsan"

"Nu..guya?" tanya Suho yang kini mulai kehilangan setengah kesadarannya

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui siapa diriku, sebaiknya kau istirahat"

"Uhm..." Suho kini tertidur

**Lay's Apartemen, 16.00 PM**

Ting tong

Lay membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba berdiri, kemudian dengan langkah agak cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Suho dan D.O yang bersandar dekat pintu apartemen miliknya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat dan bergantian, Lay membawa Suho dan D.O ke kamar tamu. Diambilnya dua buah handuk kecil dan dua buah tempat berisi air hangat, kemudian ia mulai membersihkan tubuh Suho terlebih dahulu dan D.O setelahnya. Setelah selesai Lay menaruh handuk dan tempat air yang ia pakai, lalu ia mulai mengobati kedua orang tersebut dengan kekuatannya.

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

yeay! chap 4 selesai!

ok, mungkin memang agak lama updatenya...

karena kemarin author baru selesai UAS dan membuat SUP sebelum skripsi...

tapi...untuk kedepannya saya juga gak bakalan bisa update cepet...

karena harus magang dan membuat skripsi...

jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika tidak bisa cepat update...

curcol selesai, waktunya balas review

**1. Chonurullau40 : **

thanks atas pujiannya n mohon maaf baru bisa beles review dari kamu, tenang mereka berdua baik-baik saja...kan habis itu author obatin...

untuk Kris, Kai, dan Tao...ehehehe lihat saja nanti ;)

**2. tiikaaa :**

gwenchana...n terima kasih atas pujiannya, ini udah update!

**3. Milky black Snow :**

*bales saeng pake evil smile* haduh mulai deh keluar evilnya, mian ketularan suami author a.k.a abang Kyuhyun #plak

orang baju hitam? itu Kyuppa yang author suruh lewat, nggak deng...itu adalah bawahan dari sang kegelapan...

um...ChanBaekSoo~ udah tahu jawabannya kan? ;)

...

muehehehehe...selesai sudah bales reviewnya...

okeh okeh silahkan beri review lagi jika sudah membaca...

bye-bye! *tebar bakpau bareng Xiumin oppa*


	6. Fire Controller

Cerita sebelumnya...

**Lay's Apartemen, 16.00 PM**

Ting tong

Lay membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba berdiri, kemudian dengan langkah agak cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Suho dan D.O yang bersandar dekat pintu apartemen miliknya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat dan bergantian, Lay membawa Suho dan D.O ke kamar tamu. Diambilnya dua buah handuk kecil dan dua buah tempat berisi air hangat, kemudian ia mulai membersihkan tubuh Suho terlebih dahulu dan D.O setelahnya. Setelah selesai Lay menaruh handuk dan tempat air yang ia pakai, lalu ia mulai mengobati kedua orang tersebut dengan kekuatannya.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Somewhere in Seoul, 09.00 AM**

Seorang namja pemilik rambut pirang kecoklatan berdiri di dekat jendela sembari membaca buku tua berwarna hitam dengan lambang segi enam di tengahnya. Kedua matanya bergerak menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang ada di buku tersebut, sesekali ia bergumam kecil seolah-olah ada sesuatu hal yang memikat perhatiannya. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan keluar jendela, senyuman kecil dapat terlihat di bibir namja tersebut. Kini ia beranjak menuju sebuah lukisan besar kuno yang terpajang di dinding, kemudian ia menyentuh salah satu lambang yang ada pada lukisan tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi sang penguasa api akan bangkit, namun akan ada rintangan yang sangat membahayakan menghadangnya"

**Seoul High School, 10.00 AM**

Seorang namja berwajah manis duduk terdiam di bangku miliknya, sesekali tangannya ia gerakkan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang tengah menghampiri dirinya. Terkadang pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah pintu kelasnya, berharap ia akan menemukan sosok yang ia tunggu. Tak lama kemudian orang yang ia tunggu telah menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan berjalan ke arahnya. Namja dengan tinggi 180 cm lebih, dan senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Yo Baekhyun!" sapa sang namja

Bletak

"Kenapa kau telat Park Chanyeol? Aku sudah hampir mati bosan karena menungggumu di sini" omel Baekhyun

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku, Baekie. Aku-"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dilanjutkan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu" Baekhyun membenarkan posisinya

"Arraseo..."

Chanyeol pov

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, kutaruh tasku di atas meja dan segera duduk. Aku menghela napas panjang, berharap semua yang kualami tadi menghilang dari pikiranku. Jujur saja aku cukup kesal sekaligus heran, karena teman semasa kecilku atau _childhood friend_ bahasa kerennya memarahiku. Padahal aku kan hanya telat datang saja, karena aku harus mengurus kucing putihku yang baru saja kembali ke pelukanku. Tapi ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, dan memilih untuk tidak memperpanjangnya lagi setelah ia memulainya. Sebaiknya aku fokus belajar sekarang, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah karena tidak memperhatikan seonsaengnim.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke depan dan mulai memperhatikan, sesekali kulirik Baekie yang juga tengah serius memperhatikan. Ia sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, tapi kenapa aku sekarang malah khawatir? Apa ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya? sebaiknya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Oke...kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu Chanyeol, tidak akan ada kejadian seperti itu yang akan menimpa temanmu itu.

"Berpikir positif Park Chanyeol..."

Puk

"Perhatikan ke depan, Park-ssi" tegur Shin seonsaengnim

"Ne, ageshimida" ujarku sembari kembali fokus

Chanyeol pov end

**Lay's Apartemen, 12.00 PM**

Tik tok tik tok

Lay membuka kedua matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya, diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana ia sekarang. Namja berkulit putih lembut tersebut agak terkejut ketika ia mengetahui kalau dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya, karena seingatnya ia berada di kamar tamu setelah selesai mengobati Suho dan D.O semalam. Keterkejutannya berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang namja dengan wajah dingin dan terkesan imut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Annyeong Lay hyung~" sapa sang namja

"Sehun? Syukurlah kau sudah sehat kembali, bagaimana dengan Suho hyung dan D.O?" tanya Lay

"Suho hyung dan D.O hyung sudah sehat kembali, mereka sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur" jelas Sehun "Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Apa hyung sudah merasa sehat kembali?"

"Sudah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" Lay tersenyum "Ah ne, siapa yang membawaku ke kamar?"

"Aku hyung, habis hyung tertidur di dekat kasur D.O hyung. Jadi kupindahkan saja ke kamar, tapi aku tidak menduga tubuh hyung cukup ringan"

"[tersenyum] sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan sekarang, aku yakin itu tujuan awalmu menemuiku" Lay beranjak dari kasurnya

"Ne hyung"

Lay dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan, di sana Suho dan D.O baru saja selesai menata meja makan. Suho yang menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua, segera mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka berempat pun segera memulai acara makan siang, dan selama itu tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Setelah acara makan siang selesai Suho meminta Sehun bersama Lay untuk menunggu di ruang tengah, sedangkan ia dan D.O membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang ada. Awalnya Lay menolak untuk menunggu di ruang tengah dan memilih untuk membantu, namun Suho membujuknya agar ia menunggu bersama Sehun.

"Hyung, aku bisa membantumu" Lay bersikeras

"Gwenchana Lay, kami berdua sudah cukup"

"Ne hyung, kami bisa melakukannya" ujar D.O meyakinkan

"Arraseo, aku akan menunggu bersama Sehun"

"Kajja hyung!"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Lay menuju ruang tengah, sesampainya di sana mereka berdua duduk sambil menunggu Suho dan D.O selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Mereka juga sedikit berbicara satu sama lain, dan semua berkaitan dengan hal yang mereka alami beberapa hari ini. Tak lama kemudian Suho dan D.O yang telah menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersih mereka, datang dan bergabung bersama.

"Mianhae, jika membuat kalian berdua lama menunggu" ujar Suho

"Gwenchana hyung" ujar Sehun

"Ah ne...karena kebetulan kita berkumpul, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian bertiga" Suho menaruh sebuah buku hitam tua dengan lambang segi enam di tengahnya "Dan ini mengenai kejadian yang kita alami beberapa hari ini"

-o0o-

**Seoul High School, 16.00 PM**

Chanyeol membereskan beberapa barang miliknya ke dalam tas, tidak lupa ia mengecek kembali apakah ada barang yang tertinggal. Setelah cukup yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia pun melangkah dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merapikan barangnya. Namja dengan julukan happy virus tersebut berhenti tepat di samping temannya tersebut, dan menunggu hingga acara beres-beres namja manis di depannya tersebut selesai. Sambil menunggu ia termenung sembari memperhatikan wajah temannya tersebut, dan kini ia mulai merasa khawatir kembali. Baekhyun yang sadar dirinya diperhatikan, segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melihat ke arah orang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tegur Baekhyun

"A? Aniyo [menggelengkan kepala] hanya iseng" Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya

"Dasar aneh, kajja! Sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun

"Ne"

...

"Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun

"Ne Baekie, waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hari ini kau tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasa, apa karena aku memarahimu tadi pagi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Aniyo, kalau soal itu aku sudah tidak memikirkannya" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Tadi aku sempat melihatmu memperhatikanku dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir"

Puk

"Gwenchana, lebih baik kita tidak usah membicarakan ini lagi" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan

"Arraseo...Yeollie! Lihat! Kajja! Kita ke sana" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini menggandengnya menuju sebuah toko es krim, kemudian mereka berdua pun mengantri untuk membeli. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Jujur saja semakin lama ia bersama teman masa kecilnya ini, semakin besar rasa khawatir yang menghampiri dirinya. Apalagi dengan bayangan yang memperlihatkan wajah Baekhyun yang penuh luka, seperti yang ia lihat ketika ia tengah memejamkan matanya saat istirahat tadi. Namja dengan tinggi 180 cm ke atas tersebut mencoba untuk tenang, ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depan teman kecilnya tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya, sesekali ia berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang juga menghampiri dirinya.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol

"Ne..ne, wae..yo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau melamun lagi, sebenarnya a-"

Greb

"Ke..kenapa kau..." Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol mendekapnya

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

"Tapi...huh? Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arah kita?" tanya Baekhyun heran

**Lay's Apartemen, 17.00 PM**

"Jadi...semua kejadian yang kita alami selama beberapa hari ini" Sehun menatap D.O

"Karena kita adalah orang-orang terpilih yang mengemban sebuah misi khusus untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini?"

"Ne [mengangguk] secara garis besar itulah yang tertulis dalam buku ini" ujar Suho "Namun aku masih belum mengetahui secara detail, maksud dari misi yang diberikan kepada kita"

"Lalu...darimana kau menemukan buku ini, hyung?" tanya Lay

"Aku menemukannya saat aku kembali ke rumah, buku ini tersusun rapi di lemari milikku" jelas Suho

"Hyungie, hyung bilang kalau jumlah dari orang-orang terpilih ada duabelas. Itu berarti, masih ada delapan orang lagi yang harus kita temukan"

"Ne, kau benar Sehun" angguk Suho

"Lay hyung, waeyo? Hyung terlihat khawatir" tanya D.O

"Aku merasa...akan ada orang seperti kita yang bangkit, dan kini ia sedang dalam bahaya"

"Mwo!?"

-o0o-

**Ice Cream Cafe, 17.30 PM**

Bruuk

Prang!

Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari lemparan benda-benda yang di lempar ke arahnya oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam kafe tersebut sambil terus melindungi Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk keselamatan mereka berdua. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka tiba-tiba diserang oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam kafe tersebut, mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Yang mereka berdua ketahui hanyalah bahwa semua orang yang berada di sana, tengah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu hal yang jahat yang ingin melukai mereka berdua.

Brak

"Ugh!" Chanyeol meringis ketika terkena lemparan piring di kepalanya

"Yeollie! Gwenchana yo?" Baekhyun segera mengambil sapu tangan miliknya untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir di kepala Chanyeol

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Babo! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau itu terluka di depan mataku!" omel Baekhyun

"Mianhae, sebaiknya sekarang kita memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari pelaku yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini"

"Arraseo, tapi...AWAS!"

Brak!

"Hampir saja, untunglah kita bisa cepat menghindar. Gwenchana yo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne [mengangguk] kajja! Kita keluar dari sini, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun

"Eh?"

Baekhyun berlari sembari mengikuti Chanyeol yang tetap setia melindunginya dari serangan brutal orang-orang di sekitarnya, tentunya ia sendiri pun juga berusaha menghindar. Wajahnya terlihat memancarkan sebuah kebingungan, itu karena tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menemukan jalan keluar di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin ini semua bisa dibilang sebuah keberuntungan, akan tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan keberuntungan ini akan menghampiri mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil sampai di luar. Dua namja tersebut segera mengatur napas mereka yang kini berdecit cukup keras. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka, seorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Haah...haah...gwenchana yo?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah mengatur napasnya

"Ne, gwenchana" angguk Baekhyun

Tap tap tap

"_Die..._"

Zuung~

Shoot!

"! [mendorong]"

Brak!

"Ugh!"

"Baekie!" teriak Chanyeol

Chanyeol pov

Aku membelalakan mataku begitu melihat Baekie yang jatuh dan tergeletak dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, dengan cepat kuhampiri tubuh mungilnya dan berusaha mengobati lukanya. Namun belum sempat aku menghentikan pendarahannya, seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam sudah berada di depanku dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhku sudah terlempar dari tempat awalku. Aku mencoba berdiri perlahan dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku, bisa kulihat saat ini tubuh Baekie yang tergeletak jauh dari tempatku. Kini perasaan marah, kesal, dan sedih bercampur aduk dalam benakku, itu semua karena perbuatan namja berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di samping Baekie. Aku tidak tahu apa motif ia menyerangku dan juga Baekie, yang aku tahu saat ini adalah ia tengah ingin mencelakaiku dan sudah melukai temanku. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat mencoba menahan emosiku, dan mencoba untuk tenang saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melawannya, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tahu yang kuhadapi ini bukan orang biasa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku lebih erat

Whose!

Brak

Fwosh!

Bruak

"Sepertinya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghindar"

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan mulai berlari untuk menghidar dari serangan brutal yang dilancarkan oleh namja berpakaian serba hitam. Kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku untuk berlari sambil berusaha menghindarkan namja tersebut dari sisi Baekie. Karena saat ini aku tahu kalau Baekie harus ditolong dengan cepat, apalagi dengan darah yang masih mengalir di kepalanya walaupun sekarang tidak deras seperti awal. Kini jarakku dan Baekie sudah hampir dekat, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendekatinya karena salah satu serangan dari namja berpakaian serba hitam tersebut mengenaiku. Aku kembali terlempar jauh, dan kini bisa kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan kedua tanganku. Aku mencoba menahan semua rasa sakit yang kualami, dan berdiri semampuku sembari menghapus darah yang mengalir di kepala dan kedua tanganku.

"Aku harus menjauhkan namja itu dari Baekie, kalau tidak..."

Buak

"Ugh..."

Chanyeol pov end

"Ugh..." Chanyeol kembali terjatuh

Whose!

Brak

"Hampir saja, syukurlah aku masih bisa..."

Buagh!

"Arrgh!"

Bruuk

"Baekie..."

'_Bangkitlah..._'

"..."

'_Bangkitlah..._'

"Nuguya..."

'_Bangkit dan Berdiri_'

"Ugh..."

'_Selamatkan temanmu dengan kekuatanmu_'

"Kekuatanku..."

Siing!

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang..."

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mencoba merasakan sebuah kekuatan dari dalam dirinya. Kekuatan yang bersifat hangat bagi dirinya, namun panas untuk semua makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Seketika di belakangnya muncul sosok burung api besar dengan sayap yang terkembang, ia pun segera menajamkan pandangannya pada namja berpakaian serba hitam di depannya.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau membuat kekacauan lebih jauh dari ini" Chanyeol bersiap melemparkan bola api di tangannya

Whoose!

Whoar!

Blar!

"Aku berhasil...Bae-"

Greb

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Yeollie"

"Hyung..."

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

yosh! chap 5 it's here~

hehehe...mianhae sepertinya saya bakal update seminggu sekali paling cepat

um...dilihat dari review chap kemarin, banyak yang nanya namja berjubah hitam yang menyerang ya?

begini biar author kasih penjelasan khususnya...

di sini author nggak ngeluarin character selain anak EXO, jadi kalo ada orang berjubah hitam...

itu adalah minionsnya sang kegelapan, secara di sini mereka akan melawan sang kegelapan...

jadi bukan siapa-siapa, hanya perwujudan dari sang kegelapan yang bermaksud mencelakai mereka...

oke, sekarang lanjut ke balesan review...

**1. Milky Black Snow **

yang nopang Suho oppa? mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? hehehe...yang jelas itu orang adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh diantara semuanya...*smirk* Chen Chen? tenang dia bakal muncul sebentar lagi kok...

**2. 13ginger**

Chanyeol? yang mana maksudnya? yang item-item bukan Lulu oppa kok...ini sudah lanjut...

jubah hitam? jawabannya udah author jelasin di atas *nunjuk A/N* Sehunnie...pasti udah tahu jawabannya di cerita *nunjuk cerita di atas* yang nolongin Suho oppa, dia orang yang paling berpengaruh diantara semuanya...

**4. Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min**

Kali ini Chanyeol...ini udah lanjut ^^

**5. Riyoung Kim**

yang menyerang Suho...jawabannya *nunjuk A/N* oke ini udah lanjut, thanks...

so...selesai sudah membalas reviewnya, don't forget to review again... :3


	7. Light Controller

_cerita sebelumnya..._

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau membuat kekacauan lebih jauh dari ini" Chanyeol bersiap melemparkan bola api di tangannya

Whoose!

Whoar!

Blar!

"Aku berhasil...Bae-"

Greb

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Yeollie"

"Hyung..."

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

_"Enam orang sudah bangkit..."_

...

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan enam orang yang lainnya juga bangkit..."_

...

_"Terutama sang penguasa cahaya itu..."_

...

_"Aku harus menghabisinya sebelum ia bangkit..."_

**Byun Family's House, 09.00 AM**

"Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali"

...

"Hum? Bukankah itu Yeollie?"

...

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?"

...

"Aku harus mendekatinya"

Greb!

"Nu-nuguya?"

"Jangan mendekatinya"

"Tapi...dia temanku"

"Tidak selamanya yang kau lihat itu adalah nyata"

"Apa maksud-"

Bruk!

...

"Appo~ ternyata hanya mimpi"

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Baekie-ah, kau sudah bangun jagi?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya

"Ne umma, tapi...kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah?" Baekhyun menatap ke sekelilingnya

"Semalam ada seseorang yang membawamu kemari, dia bilang ia menemukanmu pingsan dan terluka di jalan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Suho, dia namja yang sangat baik dan ramah" jelas sang umma

"Ah...arraseo" Baekhyun mengangguk 'Jadi Suho hyung yang membawaku'

"Gwenchana yo? Sebaiknya kau mandi dan sarapan, setelah itu temui umma untuk mengganti perban lukamu" sang umma beranjak

"Ne umma"

Baekhyun pov

Ugh...ternyata sakitnya lumayan juga, tapi aku heran kenapa sepertinya lukaku tidak terlalu parah? Padahal seingatku aku terkena lemparan benda berat yang langsung membuatku terkujur pingsan. Sudahlah aku harus mensyukurinya, setidaknya masih ada orang yang berbaik hati menolongku seperti Suho hyung. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya nanti, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri, tidak lupa kusiapkan baju yang akan kupakai nanti.

30 menit kemudian

Hum...segar rasanya setelah mandi dan kini penampilanku sudah rapi, sebaiknya aku segera turun dan sarapan. Aku beranjak keluar kamarku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, di sana appa dan umma sudah menungguku. Aku langsung duduk di tempatku dan kemudian kami semua mulai makan bersama. Setelah selesai aku segera mengikuti umma ke ruang tamu, dan umma pun mengganti semua perban luka di tubuhku.

"Appo umma~" keluhku

"Ya! Namja harus kuat, lagipula siapa suruh terluka seperti ini?" umma membenarkan perban di kepalaku

"Ini kan tidak sengaja umma, dan bukan kemauanku untuk terluka juga"

"Nah sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati sekarang. Jangan sampai terluka lagi"

"Ne umma" aku mengangguk "Umma, aku ijin keluar. Aku mau menemui Suho hyung dan Yeolli"

"Jadi kau kenal dengannya? Kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terima kasih umma padanya" pinta umma

"Ne umma, aku pergi dahulu" aku beranjak

"Hati-hati" ujar umma memperingatkanku

Baekhyun pov end

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket beserta handphone dan dompet miliknya, setelah itu ia pun beranjak keluar rumah. Namja berwajah manis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, sambil menikmati suasana pagi yang cukup menyegarkan. Setidaknya hal ini membuatnya lebih rileks, setelah semua kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol teman masa kecilnya berada dalam bahaya, bahkan dirinya sempat terluka dan pingsan setelah menerima benturan dari benda keras. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi ketika ia pingsan, yang ia tahu adalah kalau dirinya diselamatkan oleh Suho. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol? Ia sendiri belum mengetahuinya, yang jelas teman masa kecilnya tersebut pasti baik-baik saja. Itu semua karena ia yakin Suho juga telah menolongnya.

Drrt...drrt...

"Uhm? Yeollie? [melihat] Yoboseo?"

"_Baekie hyung, ini D.O_"

"Ne D.O-ah waeyo? Kenapa kau menghubungiku menggunakan nomor Yeollie? Apa dia sedang bersamamu?"

"_Ano...akan kujelaskan nanti, bisakah hyung menemuiku?_"

"Arraseo, kita bertemu dimana?"

"_Di apartemen milik temannya Suho hyung, aku akan meng-sms alamatnya_"

"Arra, aku akan ke sana"

"_Gomawo hyung_"

"Ne, Cheonman"

Tuut...tuut...

**Lay's Apartement, 10.30 AM**

"Di apartemen milik temannya Suho hyung, aku akan meng-sms alamatnya"

"_Arra, aku akan ke sana_"

"Gomawo hyung"

"_Ne, Cheonman_"

D.O memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia menaruh kembali handphone milik Chanyeol di atas meja. Namja bermata besar tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang kini masih tertidur dengan damainya. Dilihatnya wajah namja dengan tinggi 180 lebih itu dengan intens, sesekali ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi namja tersebut hanya untuk mengetahui apakah suhu tubuh namja itu normal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan itu, hyung?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja menghampiri

"Sehun-ah, kau membuatku kaget saja" D.O menghentikan kegiatannya

"Hehe mianhae hyung, habis hyung terus melakukan hal itu semenjak Lay hyung selesai mengobatinya" cengir Sehun

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatku saja, Hunnie" D.O melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali

"Ya~ hyung, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Mianhae, aku masih belum terbiasa" D.O mengacak-acak rambut Sehun

"Hyung!" Sehun balas mengacak rambut D.O

Prang!

"Huh?" D.O dan Sehun segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka

**Kitchen, 11.00 AM**

"Waeyo Lay?" tanya Suho yang terkejut melihat Lay tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang

"Hyung, apa kau merasakannya?" ujar Lay sedikit bergetar

"Merasakan apa? Sebaiknya kau duduk dan tenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan" Suho menggiring Lay untuk duduk

...

"Apa kau sudah cukup tenang sekarang?" Lay mengangguk "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan tadi" pinta Suho

"Aku sempat merasakan ada kekuatan jahat yang sedang mengincar seseorang, dan itu sangat mencekam" jelas Lay

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan salah satu dari kita?" tanya Suho

"Ne" Lay mengangguk lemah

"Arraseo, aku dan Sehun akan mencoba mencarinya. Kau tunggu di sini saja bersama D.O dan tetap pantau keadaan Chanyeol" Suho beranjak

"Hati-hati hyung"

**At Park, 12.00 PM**

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman, kini ia mengistirahatkan badannya yang mulai lelah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen teman Suho yang kini jaraknya cukup dekat dari tempatnya sekarang, namun ia urungkan karena luka di kepalanya yang mulai sakit kembali membuatnya mau tak mau harus istirahat sejenak. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan mengelus kepalanya pelan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, sesekali ia menarik napas dalam hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"_Game is on..._"

Baekhyun pov

Urmh...aku tidak menyangka rasa sakitku timbul kembali pada saat seperti ini, padahal hanya tinggal sebentar lagi aku sampai. Sudahlah istirahat sebentar pasti akan membuat tubuhku normal kembali, yah setidaknya aku berharap seperti itu. Hum? Kenapa langitnya berubah gelap? Setahuku tadi cukup cerah, mungkin hari ini cuaca sedang tidak menentu. Untung saja aku selalu membawa jas hujan di kantong jaketku, setidaknya ini bisa membantuku jika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tapi sepertinya langit tidak menujukkan ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku bergegas.

Trak

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Uhm? Apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu?"

Whoose~

"Uh...anginnya kencang sekali, dan kini semuanya semakin gelap"

Fwoosh~

"Semakin lama semakin gelap, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kalaupun mendung tidak akan segelap ini"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Uhm? Suara anak kecil tadi, dimana ia?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Itu dia, sebaiknya aku menghampirinya"

Aku berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang sedang menangis tidak jauh dari tempatku, setelah berhasil mendekatinya aku segera menyamakan posisi tubuhku dengannya. Dengan lembut aku menegurnya, kemudian bisa kulihat anak kecil tersebut menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap wajahku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anak tersebut, berusaha membuatnya tenang sebelum aku bertanya lebih jauh. Beberapa menit kemudian anak kecil di depanku mulai tenang, aku pun segera bertanya padanya.

"Gwenchana yo?" tanyaku lembut

"Um...[mengangguk] gwenchana" ujarnya pelan

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis? Apa kau terpisah dari orangtuamu?"

"Ani, aku tidak terpisah dari orangtuaku" ia menggeleng pelan

"Lalu, kalau bukan karena itu kenapa?"

"Aku kehilangan anjing peliharaanku, tadi aku bermain bersamanya dan ia tiba-tiba hilang" jelasnya dengan suara terisak

"Arraseo, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mencarinya bersama?" ajakku

"Ne hyung"

Baekhyun pov end

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil menggandeng anak kecil di sampingnya, pandangannya diarahkan ke sekeliling sambil berusaha menemukan seekor anjing peliharaan milik sang anak kecil tersebut. Suasana semakin mencekam dan gelap, tidak ada satu cahaya pun yang kini menerangi mereka. Sang anak kecil mengeratkan gandengannya pada Baekhyun, membuat namja manis tersebut menjadi lebih protektif.

"Gwenchana tidak perlu takut" ujar Baekhyun yang kini berhenti dan mensejajarkan tingginya

"Tapi kini semuanya semakin gelap hyung" ujar sang anak kecil

"Arraseo, tapi kau tidak boleh takut karena kau bersama hyung saat ini" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Memangnya hyung tidak takut?" tanya sang anak kecil

"Hm...sebenarnya hyung juga takut dan tidak suka dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi hyung mencoba menepis itu semua karena ada kau di samping hyung" jelas Baekhyun

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga tidak boleh takut!" ujar sang anak kecil semangat

"Ah ne, hyung belum memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya

"Light imnida" ujar Light

"Woah~ ternyata namamu bagus sekali, baiklah...kita teruskan pencarian kita Light!"

Baekhyun dan Light kembali berjalan, kini mereka berjalan mengikuti insting mereka. Suasana yang semakin lama diliputi kegelapan yang pekat, tidak membuat mereka berdua menyerah begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sesosok makhluk kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Light yang mengenali jika itu adalah anjing peliharaannya segera berlari menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat Light berlari di depannya, segera mengikutinya.

"Light!" panggil Baekhyun

"Hyung! Ini anjing peliharaanku, akhirnya kita menemukannya" Light tersenyum membari mengendong anjing kecil di tangannya

"Syukurlah, aku senang kita berhasil menemukannya" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ne hyung"

"Hum? Bukankah itu Yeollie? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya "Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya"

"Hyung!" tahan Light "Jangan mendekatinya"

"Waeyo Light? Dia itu temanku" Baekhyun menatap Light heran

"Tidak selamanya yang hyung lihat itu nyata"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

-o0o-

**At Park, 13.00 PM**

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Ne, aku bisa merasakan ada aura jahat yang berkumpul di tempat ini"

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari sumber aura jahat yang ia rasakan. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang kini telah menajamkan pandangannya, untuk mencari hal yang terlihat ganjil baginya. Namja penguasa angin tersebut kini menghentikan pandangannya pada seorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi, terlihat di sampingnya seorang yang memakai jubah hitam sedang melakukan hal yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, Sehun pun berniat untuk menghampirinya. Namun tidak jadi dilakukan, karena Suho melarang dan menahannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Sehun

"Ini bukan saatnya kita menghampirinya" ujar Suho

"Waeyo hyung? Ia membutuhkan bantuan kita"

"Jinjja yo? Sehun-ah, tidak selamanya yang kau lihat itu nyata"

"Huh?" Sehun menatap Suho heran

**Baekhyun side's**

"Jadi hyung memang belum menyadarinya"

"Apa maksudmu Light? Aku tidak mengerti" Baekhyun menatap Light bingung

"Apa hyung tidak merasa ganjil dengan semua ini?" Light balik bertanya

"Ganjil? Tentu saja tidak, kecuali suasana gelap yang sangat pekat ini" ujar Baekhyun "Tunggu...gelap?"

"Sepertinya hyung mulai sadar, kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Semuanya bergantung pada diri hyung sendiri sekarang"

"Tu..tunggu! Light!" panggil Baekhyun "Dia pergi...dan kini aku sendiri"

...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"_Kau harus kembali_"

"Kembali? Apa maksudnya?"

"_Kau harus kembali sekarang_"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"_Jika tidak, kau akan terperangkap di sini selamanya_"

"Terperangkap?"

Siing!

"Huh? Ini?"

'_Tidak selamanya yang hyung lihat itu nyata_'

"Aku sekarang menegerti apa yang kau katakan, Light. Gomawo, kini aku sudah mengingat semuanya sekarang"

...

"Urmh...[membuka mata] aku berhasil kembali" ujar Baekhyun lemah sembari berdiri

Swing

Greb!

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Baekie" tahan seseorang

"Suho hyung? Kenapa..." Baekhyun menatap wajah namja yang menahan tubuhnya

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, Baekie hyung. Sebaiknya hyung ikut kami"

"Sehun-ah?" kini Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang berdiri di depannya

"[tersenyum] Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menggunakan kekuatanmu, Sehun-ah"

"Ne [merangkul Suho dan Baekhyun] pegangan yang erat hyungdeul"

Fwosh!

**Lay's Apartement, 14.30 PM**

D.O berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah, namja bermata besar nan lucu tersebut terlihat resah sekali. Terkadang ia berjalan ke kamar tamu tempat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dan Lay yang menemaninya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja. Lay yang melihat dan mengerti tingkah laku dongsaengnya tersebut, segera berjalan keluar kamar untuk menenangkannya.

"D.O-ah tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Lay lembut

"Tapi hyung, aku- !" D.O berjalan menuju jendela beranda

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, D.O-ah?" tanya Lay

"Sebentar hyung" D.O membuka jendela

Sraak

Fwoosh!

"Kita sampai!"

"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun-ah, Suho hyung?" Lay menatap tiga namja di depannya

"Annyeong Lay" sapa Suho

"Annyeong hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Syukurlah kalian kembali, aku khawatir" D.O segera memeluk ketiganya setelah menutup jendela kembali sebelumnya

"Mianhae jika membuat kalian khawatir, bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Suho

"Aku yakin Yeollie hyung masih belum sadar, benar kan D.O hyung?" Sehun melirik D.O

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung masih belum sadar" angguk D.O

"Jinjja? Tidak mungkin ia masih belum sadar" ujar Baekhyun

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Baekhyun-ah" ujar Lay

"Arraseo, dimana dia?"

"Ada di kamar tamu, kau tidak mau menyembuhkan lukamu dahulu?" tanya Suho

"Nanti saja hyung, aku mau melihat keadaan Yeollie dahulu"

Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ke kamar tamu setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada Lay, dengan perlahan ia memasuki kamar tersebut. Kini bisa ia lihat teman semasa kecilnya tersebut masih terbaring di tempat tidur, ia pun segera menghampirinya. Dilihat keadaan Chanyeol lebih dekat, ia memastikan apakah benar temannya tersebut memang masih belum sadar. Setelah memastikan beberapa lama keadaan Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia membenarkan posisinya kembali, kemudian menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Bletak!

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun setelah memberikan 'elusan sayang' di kepala Chanyeol

"Appo~ ya hyung! Kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu" Chanyeol pun bangun sambil memegang kepalanya

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya berpura-pura, padahal sebenarnya kau sudah lama sadar kan? Lagipula kenapa kau jadi memanggilku dengan menggunakan hyung? Kita itu seumuran" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol

"Tentu saja tidak, aku baru sadar ketika Lay hyung keluar kamar untuk menenangkan D.O tepat beberapa menit sebelum kau datang" jelas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah "Dan soal kenapa aku memanggilmu hyung, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku lebih nyaman menggunakannya, jadi hyung harus terima"

...

"Sudah hentikan, jangan bertengkar" ujar Lay menengahi "Baekhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau ikut aku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Chanyeol-ah, sebaiknya kau ke ruang tengah menemui yang lainnya"

"Arraseo" ujar keduanya

Baekhyun segera mengikuti Lay untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk bertemu dengan Suho, D.O, dan Sehun. D.O yang melihat Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, sedangkan Suho dan Sehun tetap di tempatnya. Setelah selesai melakukan acara berpelukan, Chanyeol dan D.O kembali bergabung dengan Suho dan Sehun. Kemudian mereka berempat pun mengobrol bersama satu sama lain.

JDAR!

"Hwa! Hyung!" teriak D.O dan Sehun yang langsung refleks memeluk Suho

"Gwenchana, tidak usah takut" ujar Suho mencoba menenangkan keduanya

"Astaga~ sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan besar" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya

Zraash...

"Aku baru saja bilang..."

Paats!

"Sekarang malah mati lampu" keluh Chanyeol "Suho hyung? Apa perlu aku menggunakan kekuatanku?"

"JANGAN CHANYEOL HYUNG!" teriak D.O dan Sehun yang kini berganti memeluk Chanyeol

"Arraseo, aku hanya bercanda"

"Sebaiknya kita minta tolong Baekie saja" ujar Suho

Siing

"Aku sudah di sini hyung" Baekhyun datang bersama Lay

"Kenapa dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Lay yang heran melihat tingkah Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun

"Hanya ingin lebih dekat saja hyung" jelas Sehun

"[mengangguk] Suho hyung, sebaiknya hyung menjelaskan apa yang sudah hyung jelaskan waktu itu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" pinta Lay

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskannya"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

Hyoosh!

update! update! update! *gegulingan bareng monggu*

huehehehe...mianhae kalo masih kurang panjang

soalnya saya udah buat semua part masing-masing

jadi kalo kurang panjang saya minta maaf, karena ceritanya sendiri masih panjang...

ok, kita balas review yuuk!

**1. Kan Rin Min**

Tebakan anda benar! silahkan minta hadiah sama Kris oppa *Kris : kenapa minta sama aku?*

itu Chanyeol...ok sudah lanjut!

**2. 13ginger**

iya...hahahahaha *ketawa bareng Channie*

Baekie belum tahu, tapi sekarang udah tahu... *Baekhyun : soalnya kekuatanku udah bangkit*

**3. Ichigo song**

eh? itu malah udah saya panjangin ceritanya...

Kai? masih agak lama, soalnya lagi mainan dulu sama Taemin :3 jadi sabar aja ya...

**4. Milky Black Snow**

Tenang...mereka selamat kok, meskipun luka parah...kan ada Lay oppa #kedipin Lay oppa #Lay : *sibuk ngobatin*

ini udah aku panjangin...gomawo ^^

**5. Chonurullau40**

ini sudah lanjut...tunggu saja yah..^^

**6. Riyoung Kim**

yang dipanggil hyung? itu Suho...

sudah lanjut ^^

Yosh!

balasan review selesai, jang lupa yang sudah baca kasih reviewnya...

see you next week!


	8. Thunder Controller

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

JDAR!

"Hwa! Hyung!" teriak D.O dan Sehun yang langsung refleks memeluk Suho

"Gwenchana, tidak usah takut" ujar Suho mencoba menenangkan keduanya

"Astaga~ sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan besar" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya

Zraash...

"Aku baru saja bilang..."

Paats!

"Sekarang malah mati lampu" keluh Chanyeol "Suho hyung? Apa perlu aku menggunakan kekuatanku?"

"JANGAN CHANYEOL HYUNG!" teriak D.O dan Sehun yang kini berganti memeluk Chanyeol

"Arraseo, aku hanya bercanda"

"Sebaiknya kita minta tolong Baekie saja" ujar Suho

Siing

"Aku sudah di sini hyung" Baekhyun datang bersama Lay

"Kenapa dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Lay yang heran melihat tingkah Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun

"Hanya ingin lebih dekat saja hyung" jelas Sehun

"[mengangguk] Suho hyung, sebaiknya hyung menjelaskan apa yang sudah hyung jelaskan waktu itu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" pinta Lay

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskannya"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**At Cafe, 16.00 PM**

Seorang namja dengan kaos merah dan jaket hitam tengah duduk sembari memainkan sendok teh di depannya, pandangannya ia arahkan ke jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan. Sesekali terdengar gumaman dari bibirnya, entah itu gumaman perkataan atau sebagian bait dari sebuah lagu. Seolah hujan yang turun kali ini adalah alunan musik untuknya, ia tetap merasa tenang dan menikmatinya. Tidak seperti sebagian orang yang berharap agar hujan cepat berhenti, agar mereka dapat cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Drrt drrt

"Yoboseo? Oh umma, ne aku pulang agak telat"

...

"Hujan di sini deras sekali"

...

"Arraseo, akan kuusahakan pulang secepatnya"

...

"Annyeong umma"

Tuut...tuut...

"Sepertinya sudah mulai reda, padahal tadi masih cukup deras"

Namja tersebut segera membereskan beberapa barangnya dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kafe, ia berjalan dengan menggunakan payung yang ia bawa. Ia kembali menggumamkan sebuah lagu, sembari mengikuti irama rintik hujan yang masih setia mengiringi perjalanannya. Kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah halte bis, dimana ia akan menaiki bis yang akan membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

**Lay's Apartement, 16.30 PM**

"Hyungie~ aku bosan" rengek Sehun

"Aku juga bosan, Sehun-ah. Malah lebih bosan, karena tidak keluar sejak pagi tadi" ujar D.O

"Kalau begitu kau pergi keluar saja bersama Sehun dan Lay, D.O-ah. Aku bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menunggu di sini, lagipula aku belum selesai menjelaskan pada mereka" pinta Suho

"Jinjja yo hyung?" Suho mengangguk "Kajja! Lay hyung, D.O hyung"

"Kami permisi" ujar D.O

"Aku akan membelikan makanan untuk kalian sepulang nanti" Lay beranjak

Suho kembali memberikan penjelasan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sedangkan keduanya memperhatikan kembali dengan seksama walaupun dengan keadaan cukup terang berkat kekuatan Baekhyun. Sementara itu Lay bersama D.O dan Sehun kini tengah berjalan menuju salah satu mini market yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartement, mereka bertiga terlihat sangat menikmati suasana walaupun hujan masih belum sepenuhnya reda. Sesampainya di mini market, ketiganya langsung membeli makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan dan tidak lupa membelikan juga untuk Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai berbelanja mereka bertiga segera kembali, namun mereka mengambil jalan agak memutar untuk kembali.

**Bus Halte, 17.15 PM**

"Sepertinya kali ini bus yang akan kutumpangi, datang terlambat"

Fwoosh~

"Ah~ sapu tanganku!"

Drap drap drap

Buuk

"Appo~"

"Gwenchana yo? Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terjatuh" ujar sang namja

"Ne, bukan salahmu juga"

"Sehunnie, gwenchana yo? Ah! Chen hyung!"

"Gwenchana hyung, Chen hyung?" Sehun menatap namja di depannya

"Kalian mengenaliku?" Chen menatap D.O dan Sehun heran

"Tentu saja, hyung kan satu sekolah dengan kami" jelas D.O

"Benar hyung" angguk Sehun 'Untung saja D.O hyung cepat membaca suasana'

"Oh...arraseo" Chen mengangguk 'Apa benar mereka satu sekolah denganku?'

"Ini [menyerahkan] kau pasti mencari ini" Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang menyerahkannya sapu tangan "Lay imnida"

"Gomawo, Lay...hyung?"

"Cheonman" Lay tersenyum

Fwoosh~

"Ah! Sapu tangannya terbang lagi" Chen mengejar

"Aku akan membantumu hyung!" Sehun ikut mengejar

"Sehun-ah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya D.O

"..." Lay melihat ke arah lain

"Lay hyung?"

"Ah ne, kita kejar mereka" ajak Lay 'Siapa dia?'

Lay dan D.O berlari mengejar Chen dan Sehun yang sudah jauh di depan, keduanya berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Chen dan Sehun sendiri masih fokus mengejar sapu tangan putih yang terbang dengan tenangnya di depan mereka, namun mereka terhenti ketika sapu tangan itu tersangkut pada pohon. Dengan sigap Chen mengambil sapu tangan miliknya sebelum terbang kembali, Sehun yang sedari tadi ikut mengejar kini berhenti dan memberi ucapan selamat pada Chen. Namja berwajah dingin nan manis tersebut berjingkrak ria, dan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Chen tengah melihat ke arah lain dengan serius.

"Sepertinya ada siluet seseorang di atas sana" gumam Chen

Drap drap drap

"Chen hyung! Sehun-ah!" panggil D.O 'Huh? Chen hyung, untuk apa ia pergi ke gedung itu?'

"Oh D.O hyung! Lay hyung! Kami sudah berhasil mendapatkan sapu tangannya, benar kan Chen hy- loh? Kok menghilang?" Sehun melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Chen

"Dia pergi ke sana, makanya jangan sibuk jingkrak-jingkrak" ujar D.O

"Mwo? [melihat] kajja hyungdeul! Kita kejar dia!" ajak Sehun

"Changkam! Biarkan dia, semua akan baik-baik saja" tahan Lay

"Tapi hyung! Bagai-"

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah, aku yakin yang Lay hyung katakan ada benarnya" potong D.O

"Hyung itu memang mudah sekali percaya pada omongan orang lain, padahal hyung belum tahu pastinya" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu, aku percaya karena Lay hyung yang mengatakannya"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar..." Lay mencoba menengahi

**Rooftop Building, 18.00 PM**

Chen berdiri terdiam sembari memandang lurus ke depan, manik matanya tertuju pada seorang ahjussi yang tengah berdiri sembari memandang ke bawah. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Chen, seolah ada kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi. Perasaan tidak nyamannya semakin kuat dan tajam, ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik aneh yang dilakukan ahjussi di depannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Chen segera menghampiri ahjussi tersebut. Ia menarik sang ahjussi untuk menjauh dari tempatnya, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah kilat menyambar tepat di tempat awal ahjussi tersebut.

JDAR!

"Untunglah aku segera memindahkannya dari sana, kalau tidak..."

"Urmh...!"

"Ahjussi, gwenchana yo?" tanya Chen

"..."

"Astaga, kenapa kedua bola matanya seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

JDAR!

"Ugh! Sepertinya akan hujan deras lagi, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke dalam"

Greb

"Huh? Ahjussi wae!" Chen tercekat ahjussi yang ia tolong tiba-tiba mencekiknya

Zraash...

Chen pov

Ugh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ahjussi? Apa kau ingin membunuhku seperti ini? Aniyo Chen, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu sekarang. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ahjussi ini, dan aku yakin yang ia lakukan sekarang di luar kesadarannya. Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan sesuatu, lagipula saat ini juga sedang hujan dan sangat berbahaya jika aku terus berada di atas sini. Tapi- ukh! Ia mencekik leherku semakin kuat, baiklah kau memeng tidak punya jalan lain Chen. Kau harus melakukan itu sekarang, jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan hidupmu.

"Mian...hae" ujarku semampunya

Buak

Bruugh!

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya pingsan, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke dalam"

GREB

Bruagh!

"Appo! Ahjussi, wae-!? [tercekat]"

Astaga...kenapa jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah yakin jika aku telah membuatnya pingsan, kenapa bisa sadar dalam waktu secepat itu? Siapa penyebab di balik semua ini? Aku harus segera menemukannya. Aku menggeliat kencang dan mendorong tubuh ahjussi sekuat tenaga, kemudian berlari sejauh yang aku mampu. Setelah jarak antara aku dan ahjussi sudah aman, aku pun segera mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari penyebab yang membuat ahjussi menjadi seperti itu. Sayangnya aku tidak melihat siapapun selain sang ahjussi yang kini bersiap menyerangku kembali.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, mianhae ahjussi"

Drap drap drap

Swap

Greb

Buak!

Bruugh

"[memeriksa] kali ini benar-benar pingsan"

Aku merenggangkan badanku sebentar, kemudian aku mulai memapah tubuh sang ahjussi ke dalam. Aku berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu banyak kehilangan energi akibat kejadian tadi. Ayolah Chen kau pasti bisa melakukannya, jangan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini. Lagipula walaupun kau sudah lepas dari satu bahaya, masih ada bahaya lain yang menantimu. Bahaya yang menari-nari di atas langit, yang siap menerjangmu kapan saja bahkan saat ini.

"Sepertinya yang aku takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi" gumamku saat melihat sebuah petir yang melaju ke arahku

"_Tenanglah_"

"Nugu?"

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja_"

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?"

JDAR!

Siing!

"Ukh! Ini..." aku memejamkan kedua mataku "Aku ingat sekarang..."

Whoose!

"Huh? Aura hitam apa tadi? Apa mungkin..." aku melihat ke arah ahjussi

"Urmh!"

"Ahjussi? Syukurlah kau sudah kembali normal..."

Chen pov end

Chen berdiri sembari membenarkan posisinya, kemudian ia berjalan masih dengan memapah ahjussi yang ia tolong ke dalam gedung dan menyerahkannya kepada salah seorang yang tinggal dalam gedung tersebut. Setelah selesai ia berpamitan dan keluar dari gedung tersebut, dengan keadaan pakaian yang basah semua. Di luar sendiri Lay bersama D.O dan Sehun sudah menunggu, Chen yang melihatnya segera menghampiri ketiganya.

"Annyeong~ aku kembali" sapa Chen

"Hyung, kau basah kuyup" ujar D.O yang segera memberikan handuk kecil yang kebetulan ia bawa

"Sebaiknya hyung ikut kami ke apartemen Lay hyung, tidak jauh dari sini kok" ajak Sehun

"Ne, gomawo" Chen tersenyum "Mianhae jika aku jadi membuat kalian repot"

"Gwenchana, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kalian pergi duluan saja, ada hal yang ingin kupastikan sebentar"

"Ne"

Chen, D.O, dan Sehun beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Lay, sedangkan Lay sendiri kini berjalan menuju ke arah yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Dengan perlahan dan pasti Lay berjalan menelusuri jalan tempat ia melihat seorang namja tinggi yang mengikuti dirinya dan ketiga dongsaengnya sedari tadi. Sayangnya setelah cukup lama menelusuri jalan, ia tidak menemukan sosok namja tinggi tersebut. Akhirnya ia sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Tak lama setelah kepergian Lay, namja tinggi yang sedari tadi dicari menampakkan dirinya.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui siapa aku, tapi mungkin tak akan lama" gumam sang namja tinggi

-o0o-

**Lay's Apartemen, 19.30 PM**

"Ne umma, malam ini aku menginap di rumah temanku"

...

"Arraseo umma"

Tuut...tuut...

Pip

"Syukurlah umma mengerti" Chen menghela napas lega "HATCHI!"

"Astaga hyung, ini pasti karena hyung terguyur hujan" D.O memberikan teh hangat

"Ne, sepertinya begitu" Chen meminum teh yang diberikan

"Kemari Chen hyung, aku akan membuat badanmu hangat" Chanyeol membuat aura hangat dari kedua tangannya

"Aku akan memelukmu Chen Chen" Baekhyun segera memeluk Chen

"Aku juga mau di peluk~"

"Sini! Aku yang akan memelukmu" D.O merentangkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut suka cita oleh Sehun "Kau memang suka seperti ini kalau sedang ingin bermanja ria"

"Hehe" Sehun tersenyum

Tap tap tap

"Lay kemana?" tanya Suho yang baru saja kembali dari dapur

"Sepertinya di kamar hyung, Lay hyung agak terlihat aneh sedari tadi" ujar D.O

"Arraseo, aku akan menemuinya"

Suho berjalan menuju kamar Lay meninggalkan kelima dongsaengnya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ia tahu jika ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran dongsaengnya tersebut saat ini. Sesampainya di depan kamar dongsaeng seumurannya, Suho segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk ketika sudah ada jawaban dari Lay sendiri. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Lay yang kini tengah duduk di kasur miliknya, dengan lembut ia menegur dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lay-ah?" tanya Suho

"Ah! Itu...bukan hal yang penting hyung" ujar Lay

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, pasti ada hal yang mengganggumu. Karena tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini" Suho menatap Lay

"Arraseo, aku akan menceritakannya padamu hyung"

"[mengangguk]" Suho membenarkan posisinya

"Aku bingung darimana harus memulainya, tapi...aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu hyung"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah saat kekuatan hyung bangkit, hyung mendengar suara seseorang?"

"Suara? Ne, aku mendengarkan suara seseorang saat kekuatanku bangkit. Waeyo?" Suho menatap Lay heran

"Begitu, karena aku juga mengalaminya. Bukankah itu terdengar ganjil hyung? Seakan-akan sudah ada orang seperti kita yang bangkit terlebih dahulu, dan aku yakin ia sebenarnya berada di dekat kita"

"Aku masih belum mengerti, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" pinta Suho

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, karena aku sendiri masih ragu. Tapi saat kejadian Chen tadi, aku sempat melihat seorang namja yang memantau dari jauh. Aku memang tidak melihatnya secara jelas, namun aku yakin ia ada hubungannya dengan semua kejadian yang kita alami. Terutama dengan suara yang kita dengar saat kekuatan kita akan bangkit" jelas Lay

"Arraseo, jadi ada kemungkinan namja itu memiliki hubungan dengan semua ini. Apa kau sempat mengejarnya tadi?"

"Sudah hyung, tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya" Lay menunduk

"Gwenchana, setidaknya informasi ini berguna. Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah yang kualami itu nyata" Suho memandang ke atas

"Maksudmu hyung? Hyung juga pernah melihatnya?" Lay menatap Suho

"Ne [mengangguk] lebih tepatnya mungkin ditolong olehnya, dan itu di saat kekuatan D.O bangkit"

"Jadi yang waktu itu membawa hyung dan D.O..."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan mengetahuinya"

"Ne, kau benar hyung"

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"_Ternyata usahaku gagal untuk menghancurkan sang penguasa cahaya_"

...

"_Aku juga gagal menghancurkan sang penguasa petir_"

...

"_Tapi tidak apa, karena masih ada empat lagi yang bisa kuhancurkan_"

...

"_Hahahahahaha_"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

Hwah~ udah chap 7 aja...kkkkk

dan author lines a.k.a 92 lines udah keluar semua! *tebar foto BaekChenYeol*

ekhm...bocoran aja sedikit, habis ini adalah giliran 90 lines yang muncul loh kkk...

yosh! waktunya balas review~

**1. 13ginger**

iya, tapi kalaupun dipake sama Suho oppa langsung disiram pake kekuatannya kkk...

ini sudah lanjut, Xiumin oppa? hehehe... oppa saya yang satu itu lagi buat bakpau party sama saya, jadi ditunggu saja...^^

**2. Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

Jjan! tebakan anda benar! silahkan minta hadiahnya langsung sama orangnya *sodorin Chen*

hahahaha...ini sudah lanjut ^^

**3. Milky Black Snow**

ya ampuun...author terharu *nangis sambil makan bakpau bareng Xiumin oppa n Kai (?)*

hehehehe...udah tahu jawabannya kan? *nunjuk ke atas*

Suho oppa tetep ngeluarin duit untuk berobat kok, buat nyembuhin hati author yang tenggelam dalam lautan cintanya *dibuang ke luar angkasa sama Kris oppa*

Gomawo ^^

**4. Riyoung Kim**

ini sudah lanjut...^^

**5. ayay**

gomawo, ini sudah lanjut^^

**6. ichigo song**

Kai? habis 90 lines keluar semua, jadi sabar aja ya... :D

Light bukannya sengaja, cuma tuntutan peran (?) hehehe...aku kepikirannya gitu sih :)

lagipula Baekie lagi terluka, kasihan kalo dia tambah luka lagi...*peyuk Baekie*

...

oke balasan review selesai...

yang udah baca jangan lupa review, saya gak gigit kok hehehehe...

tapi saya gak maksa kalian untuk review juga, kalau seandainya masih belom mau...

see you next week~ *lambai-lambai bareng semua member EXO*


	9. Ice Controller

_Cerita Sebelumnya..._

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"_Ternyata usahaku gagal untuk menghancurkan sang penguasa cahaya_"

...

"_Aku juga gagal menghancurkan sang penguasa petir_"

...

"_Tapi tidak apa, karena masih ada empat lagi yang bisa kuhancurkan_"

...

"_Hahahahahaha_"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Seoul University, 09.00** **AM**

Suasana cerah di pagi hari ini membuat semua orang yang menjalani kegiatan sehari-harinya menjadi semangat. Hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh dua namja berkulit putih bersih seperti susu, yang diketahui memiliki identitas bernama Suho dan Lay. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat bersemangat sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada beban yang sedang menghalangi mereka berdua. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan, setelah beberapa hari yang cukup membuat mereka kewalahan.

Dugh

"Ya! Awas!"

"Lay! Menyingkir!" Suho menarik tubuh Lay

Dugh...

"Hampir saja [melihat bola yang jatuh menggelinding di depannya] gomawo hyung, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah tidak sadarkan diri"

"Cheonman, Lay" Suho tersenyum

Drap drap drap

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya seorang namja berpipi chubby yang datang menghampiri

"Gwenchana hyung"

"Syukurlah, mianhae lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Sampai bertemu lagi"

...

"Hyung, bukankah dia Xiumin hyung?" tanya Lay

"Ne, sepertinya kali ini gilirannya" ujar Suho

"..." Lay memandang ke arah Xiumin

**Music Class, 09.30 AM**

Suasana di kelas musik cukup terlihat ramai, banyak mahasiswa yang sudah datang dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terlihat namja berpipi chubby yang dikenal bernama Kim Minseok dan akrab dipanggil Xiumin, saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan di sampingnya. Mereka terlihat serius saat berbicara, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh mahasiswa lain.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sibuk sekali, Kris" ujar Xiumin sembari mengambil camilan dari dalam tasnya

"Ne, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Waeyo? Tumben sekali hyung menanyakannya?" Kris menatap Xiumin heran

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja, karena tidak biasanya kau sibuk seperti ini" Xiumin memakan camilan di tangannya

"Hyung mengkhawatirkanku huh?"

"Ani, hanya heran saja karena dongsaeng yang berbeda delapan bulan dariku ini mulai bertingkah aneh"

"Hahaha..." Kris tertawa lepas

"Ya~ sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, firasatku tidak baik tentangmu" ujar Xiumin mengingatkan

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu hyung" Kris menepuk pundak Xiumin

**Seoul High School, 10.00 AM**

"Hatchi!"

"Ya ampun Chennie, seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah saja" Baekhyun memberikan tisu pada Chen

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun hyung, seharusnya hyung tidak masuk hari ini" ujar Chanyeol

"Gwenchana, lagipula ini hanya flu biasa" Chen tersenyum "HATCHI!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menghela napas melihat keadaan Chen, tanpa basa-basi lagi keduanya segera menggiring Chen ke UKS. Chen yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, dan membiarkan hyung dan dongsaeng seumuran dengannya tersebut melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. Karena ia tahu akan percuma jika ia menolak atau memberontak, pasti keduanya akan tetap memaksa untuk melakukannya.

**UKS room, 10.30 PM**

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Permisi~" ujar Baekhyun

"Ah silahkan masuk, kalian bisa menunggu di sana sebentar. Aku harus memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dahulu" pinta Uisa yang sedang memeriksa seorang murid

"Gomawo" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan

...

"Gamshamnida uisa-nim, aku akan kembali ke kelas" ujar murid yang memiliki kulit agak gelap

"Cheonman, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Kim-ssi"

"Ne uisa-nim, aku permisi" sang murid membungkuk sopan dan beranjak

"Ne, siapa diantara kalian yang sakit?" tanya Uisa

"Dia Uisa-nim" Baekhyun menunjuk Chen

"Kemarilah, berbaring di sini. Kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kelas, nanti kalian bisa menemaninya lagi ketika istirahat"

"Ne, Uisa-nim" Baekhyun membungkuk "Kami kembali ke kelas dahulu, Chen"

"Nanti kami akan kembali saat istirahat hyung" ujar Chanyeol

"Ne, gomawo" angguk Chen

-o0o-

**Music Class, 13.00 PM**

Kelas baru saja berakhir setelah Kangsanim menutup materi kuliah hari ini dan keluar dari kelas, semua mahasiswa kini sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka. Xiumin yang telah selesai membereskan barangnya, kembali mengeceknya agar tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin ia beranjak keluar bersama Kris yang juga telah selesai merapikan barangnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke arah tempat parkir.

"Hyung, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan hoobae. Hyung mau menunggu atau pulang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kris

"Aku ikut saja denganmu, aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu. Firasatku sedang tidak nyaman jika kau jauh dariku"

"Gwenchana hyung, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku" ujar Kris meyakinkan

"Tapi..."

"Sudah ya hyung, annyeong!" Kris pergi meninggalkan Xiumin

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan!"

Xiumin pov

Astaga...dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku, padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak pergi sendirian. Sebenarnya aku sih memang tidak khawatir jika ia melakukan suatu hal sendirian, karena aku tahu ia bisa menjaga dirinya. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan firasat yang tidak nyaman tentangnya, aku jadi khawatir akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya. Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya saja sekarang, aku yakin ia belum pergi terlalu jauh. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan cepat dan berusaha mengejar dongsaeng yang berbeda delapan bulan dariku, semoga saja aku masih sempat mengejarnya.

Buuk

"Appo~ [memegang kepala] mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu" ujarku sembari membungkuk

"Gwenchana, aku juga tidak melihat"

"[melihat] bukankah kau...yang tadi pagi?" aku memandang namja yang berada di depanku "Kau juga"

"Ne, Suho imnida" Suho membungkuk sopan

"Lay imnida"

"Ah...Xiumin imnida, kalian berdua pasti hoobae. Benar kan?" tanyaku

"Ne" jawab keduanya bersamaan

"Ah mianhae, aku tidak bisa banyak mengobrol dengan kalian. Aku harus mengejar temanku, tepatnya dongsaeng seumuran denganku" ujarku sembari membungkuk

"Changkaman hyung, biarkan kami ikut denganmu hyung" pinta Suho

"Um...baiklah, kalian bisa ikut denganku"

Aku bersama Suho dan Lay berjalan cepat dan agak sedikit berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang aku yakini menjadi tempat tujuan dari dongsaeng seumuran denganku. Sebuah tempat dimana para mahasiswa jarang menghabiskan waktunya di sini, karena tempat ini jauh dan cukup terasing di kampus. Sesampainya di sana aku segera mencari sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan, kulihat ke sekeliling tempat tersebut dengan seksama. Pandanganku berhenti ketika aku menemukan sesosok yang aku cari, dengan segera aku menghampirinya.

"Ya! Kris!" panggilku

"Huh? Oh hyung? Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan santai

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu" omelku "Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku untuk saat ini"

"Hyung...sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir"

"Aku tidak nyaman jika tidak berada di dekatmu sekarang, benar-benar tidak nyaman" aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan

"Hyung kemari sendirian?"

"Ani, aku bersama...[menoleh ke belakang] huh? Kenapa tidak ada? Bukankah mereka mengikutiku di belakang?"

"Mereka siapa?" Kris memandangku heran

"Hoobae kita, apa aku terlalu cepat sehingga meninggalkan mereka?"

Xiumin pov end

**Suho and Lay's side**

"Hyung, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Lay

"Lihat ke sana [menunjuk ke suatu arah] apa kau tidak merasa ada yang ganjil?" Suho menajamkan penglihatannya

"Ganjil? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Lay memandang Suho heran

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakannya?" Lay menggeleng "Aneh, biasanya kau akan cepat bereaksi jika ada hal aneh atau jahat di dekatmu"

"Tapi aku memang tidak merasakannya hyung, seperti ada penghalang yang membuatku tidak bisa merasakannya" jelas Lay

"Penghalang?" Suho menatap Lay "...sepertinya aku juga mulai terkena penghalang yang kau maksud, perlahan-lahan aku mulai tidak merasakannya"

"Hyung..." Lay mendekat ke arah Suho

"Arra, tetap berada di dekatku"

**Back to Xiumin's side**

Xiumin memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari dua hoobaenya, ia merasa tidak nyaman karena meninggalkan keduanya. Pandangan namja berpipi chubby tersebut terhenti, ketika melihat sesosok makhluk menyerupai serigala sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Melihat hal berbahaya mendekat, ia segera mendekat ke arah Kris. Kris yang juga menyadari hal yang sama, menarik Xiumin dalam dekapannya dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman. Namun ketika ia mulai menjauh tidak di sangka makhluk berbentuk serigala tersebut menyerang mereka, sontak membuat namja tinggi tersebut refleks melompat tinggi dan melayang di udara.

"Mianhae hyung, aku terpaksa melakukannya" ujar Kris

"Gwenchana, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menggunakannya" Xiumin melihat ke bawah "Apa makhluk seperti itu yang merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu hyung, dan kali ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Sebaiknya hyung kuturunkan di tempat yang aman"

Tap

"Hyung tunggu di sini, jangan mencoba membantuku" ujar Kris mengingatkan

"Arraseo, tapi aku tidak janji. Karena kalau kau dalam bahaya, aku pasti akan menolongmu"

"Haha [tertawa kecil] terserah hyung saja" Kris melesat pergi

Xiumin terdiam dan melihat ke arah Kris yang kini sibuk bertarung dengan makhluk berbentuk serigala di depannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang kecuali menunggu. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika melihat dongsaeng seumurannya bertarung sendirian, ia merasa dongsaengnya tersebut tidak akan menang melawan makhluk tersebut. Ingin sekali ia membantu dongsaengnya tersebut, namun ia urungkan karena ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi makhluk asing tersebut.

"Perasaanku bertambah tidak nyaman, apa yang sebenarnya membuatku tidak nyaman seperti ini?"

Srak

"Hyung! Di belakangmu!" teriak Kris yang berusaha mendekati Xiumin

Zraash!

"Ukh! Apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan

"Hyung, gwenchana yo?"

"Suho-ah? Lay-ah?" Xiumin memandang dua namja di depannya "Kalian juga..."

"Penjelasannya nanti saja hyung, sebaiknya hyung pergi bersama Lay ke tempat yang aman" pinta Suho

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tetap di sini. Lagipula aku sudah janji padanya" Xiumin melihat ke arah Kris

"Bukankah dia...orang yang kulihat beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Lay ikut melihat ke arah Xiumin melihat

"Dia juga yang waktu itu menolongku" ujar Suho sembari tetap waspada

"Huh? Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho dan Lay

"Ne" Suho dan Lay mengangguk

Zraash!

"Sepertinya ini memang bukan saatnya berbicara, Lay! Bawa Xiumin hyung pergi dari sini" pinta Suho

"Ne"

Lay segera menarik Xiumin pergi menjauh ke tempat yang lebih aman, sedangkan Suho kembali fokus menghadapi makhluk-makhluk berbentuk serigala yang menyerang ke arahnya. Xiumin yang ditarik pergi oleh Lay hanya bisa mengikuti saja, ia tahu akan percuma jika ia menolak karena situasi sudah mulai sangat berbahaya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua makhluk berbentuk serigala bersiap menyerang ke arahnya, dengan sigap ia berbalik dan mendekap Lay untuk melindunginya.

Bruak!

Tes tes

"Kris!" Xiumin tersentak melihat Kris yang berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh terluka

"Gwen..chana, hyung" Kris tersenyum tipis

Grab

"Kau masih bisa bilang tidak apa dengan keadaan seperti ini? Jangan bercanda!" Xiumin menghela napas pelan "Lay-ah, tolong kau jaga dia. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu"

"Tapi hyung..." Lay menatap Xiumin

"Tolong...aku hanya ingin melindungi dongsaengku, jadi jangan mencegahku"

"Arraseo hyung, aku akan menjaganya"

"Gomawo" Xiumin tersenyum "Ya! Mangsamu ada di sini!"

Xiumin pov

Drap drap drap

Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan makhluk-makhluk berbentuk serigala yang sengaja aku alihkan perhatiannya. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehat, karena aku dengan senang hati membiarkan diriku menjadi target makhluk-makhluk jahat ini. Tapi ini aku lakukan demi dongsaeng-dongsaengku, walau aku sendiri tahu aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Setidaknya ini bisa memberinya waktu untuk mengobati beberapa luka yang didapatkannya. Kini aku berhenti tepat di dekat salah satu hoobaeku, ia terlihat cukup kelelahan menghadapi semua serangan dari makhluk-makhluk berbentuk serigala tersebut.

"Suho-ah!" panggilku

"Xiumin hyung? Kenapa hyung kembali?" tanyanya sambil tetap bersiaga

"Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian makhluk-makhluk itu" ujarku "Awas!"

Bruuk

"Hampir saja, gwenchana yo?" tanyaku

"Ne [mengangguk] gwenchana, gomawo hyung" Suho tersenyum

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menaklukan mereka semua dalam satu waktu?" gumamku

"Ada hyung, tapi akan sangat sulit karena medianya tidak ada" ujar Suho "Kita membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membekukan mereka"

"Membekukan? [melihat] aku mengerti maksudmu" aku membenarkan posisiku "Sebaiknya..."

"Hyung!"

"Lay-ah!" teriak Suho yang segera berlari meninggalkanku

"Ya! Astaga~ apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku

_"Suatu saat hyung akan mengingat semuanya"_

"Kenapa aku jadi mengingat perkataan Kris?"

...

"Apa mungkin..."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan kini beberapa potongan gambar yang sangat familiar memenuhi kepalaku. Bisa kulihat diriku berdiri bersama sebelas orang yang berada di sekelilingku, dan bisa kulihat juga wajah tiga orang yang kukenal. Kris, Suho, dan Lay, mereka bertiga tersenyum ke arahku, mereka menunjuk ke arahku seakan-akan ada satu hal yang penting yang harus kuketahui. Kulihat kemana arah yang mereka tunjuk, dan bisa kulihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka tunjuk. Sebuah bros berbentuk kristal es yang tersemat rapi di dada bagian kiriku.

Siing!

"Aku mengingat semuanya sekarang..." gumamku sembari membuka kedua mataku perlahan

Tap tap tap

"Suho-ah! Buat hujan kecil dengan kekuatanmu!" pintaku

"A...arraseo hyung"

Zrrrr

Zraaash!

"Kini giliranku"

Crinkle

Krrak krrak krrak

Crakle!

"Selesai sudah"

Xiumin pov end

Xiumin berjalan mendekati Suho yang kini sudah bersama Lay yang tengah mengobati luka Kris, ia melangkah perlahan dengan senyuman tipis terpapar di wajahnya. Namja berpipi chubby tersebut duduk di samping Lay, dan memandang ke arah dongsaeng seumurannya tersebut. Ada perasaan bersalah terbesit di hatinya, bersalah karena tidak bisa menolongnya tepat pada waktunya. Seandainya saja ia bisa lebih cepat saat itu, mungkin nasib Kris tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Suho yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Xiumin sekarang, segera menenangkan hyungnya tersebut.

"Gwenchana hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja" Suho menepuk bahu Xiumin perlahan

"Kau...tidak mengingat tentangnya? Kris juga bagian dari kita" Xiumin menatap Suho heran

"Jinjja yo hyung? Aku juga tidak mengingatnya" ujar Lay yang telah selesai melakukan tugasnya

"Aneh? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" gumam Xiumin "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mengantar Kris pulang saja. Apa kalian mau ikut? Aku yakin kalian mau mengetahui tentangnya, dan jangan lupa beritahu yang lainnya"

Suho dan Lay saling berpandangan "Arraseo"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

huwaaahahahha...ohok ohok *evil laugh gagal*

akhirnya saya mempublish chapter oppa saya #read :Xiumin

yesungdahlah...saya tidak mau banyak cincong

kita lanjut bales review aja yuuuk~

**1. 13ginger**

Chen? dia satu sekolah kok sama Sehun, cuma belom sadar aja...

ok, ini sudah lanjut

**2. Milky Black Snow**

hahahaha...padamu juga saengie

namja tinggi? jawabannya *nunjuk ke atas*, kenapa saengi gak nebak kalau itu Kai namdongsaeng unyu eonni? Kai kan juga tinggi menjulang *protes* lho (?)

cheonman saengie :)

**3. Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

kali ini jawaban kamu salah...tapi yang justru ditanyain malah muncul kkkkkkkk

ini udah lanjut~

**4. Riyoung Kim**

salah! XD Luhan oppa masih nunggu giliran...

laki2? jawabannya *nunjuk ke atas* hehehehe...

gomawo, ini sudah lanjut

**5. ayay**

namja tinggi? jawabannya *nunjuk ke atas*

kalo bingung pegangan aja~ :)

gomawo... mian gak bisa buat panjang, soalnya udah dibuat n ceritanya masih panjang juga hohoho

...

ok, balasan review selesai!

yang udah baca jangan lupa untuk review...

big thanks buat yang udah fav n follow ff saya *bow*

see you next saturday!


	10. Sky Controller

_Cerita Sebelumnya..._

"Gwenchana hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja" Suho menepuk bahu Xiumin perlahan

"Kau...tidak mengingat tentangnya? Kris juga bagian dari kita" Xiumin menatap Suho heran

"Jinjja yo hyung? Aku juga tidak mengingatnya" ujar Lay yang telah selesai melakukan tugasnya

"Aneh? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" gumam Xiumin "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mengantar Kris pulang saja. Apa kalian mau ikut? Aku yakin kalian mau mengetahui tentangnya, dan jangan lupa beritahu yang lainnya"

Suho dan Lay saling berpandangan "Arraseo"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Seoul High School, 16.00 PM**

"HATCHI!"

"Astaga...semakin bertambah buruk saja keadaanmu Chennie" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chen "Chanyeolie, coba kau hangatkan tubuh Chennie"

"Ok, hyung" Chanyeol merangkul Chen dan mengeluarkan aura hangat dari tubuhnya

Drap drap drap

"Hyungdeul! Kita diminta Suho hyung untuk pergi ke alamat ini" D.O memperlihatkan selembar kertas berisi alamat

"Arraseo, kita ke sana sekarang" ajak Baekhyun "Sehunnie di mana?"

"Ah benar juga, sebentar lagi ia datang" D.O melihat ke arah jam tangannya "1..2..3.."

Drap drap drap

"Hyungdeuuuul" teriak Sehun "Mianhae, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ne, kajja!"

Baekhyun bersama Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Suho, mereka berlima segera menaiki bus yang menuju alamat tersebut. Setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka pun sampai di tujuan, namun mereka harus mencari lagi dimana rumah yang dimaksud pada alamat tersebut. Dengan sabar mereka berlima pun menelusuri jalan yang ada dan mencari rumah yang sesuai, satu persatu rumah mereka lewati hingga mereka menemukan jalan satu mobil dimana jalan tersebut menuju sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di atas bukit.

"Baekie hyung, sepertinya rumah yang menjadi tujuan kita berada di atas sana" tunjuk D.O

"Hm...sepertinya begitu, baiklah kita ke sana" ajak Baekhyun

"Changkaman hyungdeul!" tahan Sehun

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" tanya Chen

"Kau lelah?" kini Chanyeol yang bertanya

"Ani [menggeleng] sebaiknya..." Sehun merangkul semua hyungnya "Kita ke sana menggunakan cara ini saja, pegangan yang erat!"

Fwoosh!

**Wu Family's house, 17.00 PM**

Tap tap tap tap

"Lay-ah, tidak perlu mondar-mandir seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka sebentar lagi akan datang" tegur Xiumin

"Arraseo hyung, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang sampai mereka benar-benar datang. Lagipula tidak mudah menemukan rumah ini, aku takut mereka tersasar" Lay tetap melakukan kegiatannya

"Lay-ah kau bisa membuka jendela di sana, mereka sudah dekat" pinta Suho

"Hah? Baiklah" Lay beranjak

Sraak

Fwoosh!

"Sampai!" teriak Sehun sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya

...

Sraak

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bereaksi?" Sehun menatap semuanya

"Sehunnie~" Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, dan D.O menatap Sehun

"N..ne?"

"Jangan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatanmu!"

"Mianhae hyung~" Sehun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Lay

"Sudah hentikan, sebaiknya kalian semua duduk dan berkumpul di sini" pinta Xiumin

"Xiumin hyung?" semua (kecuali Suho dan Lay) menatap Xiumin "Arraseo..."

Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun segera duduk di sofa, sementara itu Suho dan Xiumin memperbaiki posisi mereka. Setelah semuanya sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing, Xiumin mulai membuka pembicaraan dan menjelaskan alasan ia meminta semuanya untuk datang. Sebelum berbicara lebih jauh, Xiumin menanyakan tentang Kris kepada kelima namja yang datang terakhir. Seperti yang sudah di duga oleh namja berpipi chubby tersebut, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingat. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang Kris kepada semuanya.

"Arraseo, tolong semuanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan seksama" pinta Xiumin

"Ne" angguk semuanya

-o0o-

**Warning**

**mulai di sini, ceritanya alur mundur/ flashback**

_8 years ago_

**Seoul, 10.00 AM**

Seorang namja berusia 12 tahun dengan pipi chubby berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil, ia terlihat sangat ceria sekali. Kedua kakinya menapak riang di jalanan aspal yang dihiasi dedaunan kering berwarna coklat, mencoba menyerasikan dengan senandung kecil dari bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja seusianya yang lebih tinggi darinya, sedang terdiam sambil memandang ke langit. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera menyapa dan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong~" sapa sang namja berpipi chubby

"Annyeong" jawab sang namja tinggi

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya sang namja berpipi chubby

"Hanya sedang memandang langit. Nuguseo?"

"Kim Minseok imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin" Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya

"Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris" Kris membalas uluran tangan Xiumin

"Kau pasti bukan orang korea, benar kan?" Kris mengangguk "Kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Um..." Kris mengangguk kecil

"Kau itu tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara ya? Atau ada hal yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ani, tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan"

Tes tes tes

"Huh? Hujan...Kris! Ayo kita berteduh" Xiumin mendorong tubuh Kris

"..."

"Kris...waeyo?"

Drap drap drap

"Kris! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Xiumin

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Xiumin, namja tinggi tersebut berlari menembus hujan yang kini mulai deras. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan fokus terhadap sesuatu, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Kini ia berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon yang ada, dengan napas terengah-engah ia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon tersebut. Ia mencoba menormalkan napasnya kembali, ia tidak sadar jika Xiumin telah berada di sampingnya.

"Gwenchana yo?" tegur Xiumin "Apa yang kau kejar tadi?"

"Xiumin? [mengangguk] Ani, bukan apa-apa" jawab Kris

"Haah..aku memang seharusnya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain" Xiumin menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Mianhae, kau jadi kehujanan karena mengejarku"

"Gwenchana, ini memang karena kemauanku sendiri" Xiumin tersenyum

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, sebaiknya kita ke sana. Lagipula kau butuh baju yang kering agar tidak terkena flu" ajak Kris

"Arraseo"

**Wu Family's House, 12.00 PM**

Xiumin duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, ia sudah terlihat rapi kembali dengan baju milik Kris yang ia pakai. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba membiasakan diri untuk berada di sebuah rumah besar namun sangat sepi tersebut. Berbagai ornamen yang ia tidak begitu kenali terpajang dengan rapi, membuat kesan misterius yang timbul dari rumah tersebut. Saat ia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Kris datang sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi minuman hangat.

"Ini [menaruh] silahkan diminum" pinta Kris

"Gomawo" Xiumin mengambil salah satu gelas

...

"Um...Kris, kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ne, aku tinggal sendirian di sini. Kedua orangtuaku berada di Kanada"

"Kanada?"

"Aku berasal dari keluarga keturunan China, namun keluargaku menetap di Kanada. Aku tinggal di Korea, karena ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini" jelas Kris

"Oh...arraseo" Xiumin mengangguk mengerti

...

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, gomawo atas semuanya" pamit Xiumin

"Changkam!" tahan Kris

"Ne? Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok? Aku ingin kau menemaniku berkeliling" pinta Kris

"Arraseo, aku akan menunggumu di tempat awal kita bertemu jam 10 pagi" Xiumin beranjak

"Arraseo, hati-hati di jalan"

Kris mengantar Xiumin sampai ke depan rumahnya, kemudian ia kembali ke dalam rumahnya setelah melakukan pembicaraan singkat dengan namja berpipi chubby yang baru ia kenal tersebut. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, ada satu perasaan senang yang ia rasakan karena bisa bertemu dengan teman yang seumuran dengannya. Setidaknya hal tersebut dapat membantunya untuk beradaptasi di negeri yang belum lama ia singgahi. Negeri dimana ia harus menemukan jawaban dari sebuah teka-teki yang ia temukan pada sebuah lukisan kuno besar yang terpajang di salah satu dinding rumahnya.

-o0o-

**At Meeting Place, 10.00 AM**

Cling tap

"Oh? Yo Kris!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya

"Yo Xiumin, mianhae jika membuatmu menunggu lama" Kris membungkuk sopan

"Gwenchana, aku sama sekali tidak merasa menunggu" Xiumin tersenyum "Bagaimana? Kita jalan sekarang?"

"Ne"

...

"Xiumin..." panggil Kris "Ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"

"Tentang apa?" Xiumin menatap Kris

"Tentang...sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti"

"Arraseo [tersenyum] tapi kalau kau ingin menceritakannya, aku siap mendengarkan"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya saja" Kris menarik napas dalam "Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda tentang EXO?"

"Ani, aku belum pernah mendengarnya" Xiumin menggeleng

"Itu adalah legenda tentang dua belas orang terpilih yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan dua dunia" Kris memandang ke atas

"Oh..."

Kris mulai menceritakan tentang legenda yang ia ketahui kepada Xiumin, ia menjelaskannya dengan jelas agar mudah dimengerti. Xiumin yang mendengarkan cerita dari Kris, berusaha fokus dan memahami tentang legenda yang diceritakan. Hingga akhirnya Kris berhenti bercerita ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, Xiumin yang bingung dengan sikap temannya tersebut mencoba melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kris?" tanya Xiumin

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan segera kembali"

"Changkaman!"

Kris berlari meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian, ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari temannya tersebut. Kini ia fokus mengejar sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tadi, sesuatu berbentuk abstrak berwarna hitam yang sangat misterius. Ia terus mengejar benda tersebut hingga ia berhenti di sebuah atap salah satu gedung. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sesuatu berbentuk abstrak yang ia kejar, dan bisa dilihat sebuah wajah muncul di dalam sesuatu yang abstrak tersebut. Kris mulai bersiaga dan berhati-hati, ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Perasaannya pun benar terjadi, sesuatu yang berbentuk abstrak tersebut menyerang dirinya, sehingga membuatnya terlempar hingga ke pembatas. Kris mencoba berdiri perlahan, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya pun limbung ke belakang. Di saat ia merasa dirinya akan jatuh bebas ke bawah, sebuah tangan meraihnya dan menahan tubuhnya.

Greb

"Kris!"

"Xiumin!" Kris terkejut melihat Xiumin

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan menarikmu"

Sraak

"Ah! [menahan]"

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya"

"Babo! Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu!" Xiumin berusaha lebih kuat

"Tapi...kalau seperti ini, kita berdua bisa jatuh!"

"Ugh!"

"Xiumin! Lepaskan!" pinta Kris

"Aniyo! Percaya padaku!"

Sraak

"Xiumin..."Kris menatap sendu Xiumin

"Sedikit...lagi!"

Bruuk

"..."

"Berhasil! Sudah kubilang, percaya padaku!" Xiumin tertawa senang

"Gomawo..." gumam Kris pelan namun masih bisa didengar

"Cheonman, hah...ternya-! Awas!" Xiumin mendorong tubuh Kris

Buuk!

Zwoosh

"Xiumin!" teriak Kris yang terkejut melihat Xiumin terlempar dari gedung

Drap drap drap

Kris berlari mendekat ke tempat Xiumin terlempar, ia berharap temannya tersebut tidak benar-benar terjatuh. Untunglah dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya, tubuh temannya tersebut tersangkut pada salah satu pagar kawat yang rusak. Kris mencoba meraih tubuh Xiumin, ia berusaha menyelamatkan temannya yang kini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba meraih, sambil berpegangan kuat pada tiang yang ada. Namun saat usahanya akan berhasil, ia menyadari adanya bahaya yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan itu berasal dari sesuatu berbentuk abstrak yang berusaha mencelakainya kembali.

'Kalau itu sampai mengenaiku...bisa-bisa...' Kris melihat ke arah Xiumin "Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan dan melindunginya..."

Siing!

"Ini...[menutup kedua mata]" Kris membuka kedua matanya "Aku ingat semuanya sekarang"

Grab

Swoosh

Tubuh Kris kini melayang di udara, ia telah berhasil menggapai Xiumin yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Pandangannya ia tajamkan ke arah sesuatu yang membuatnya repot dan hampir celaka sedari tadi, kemudian ia rentangkan salah satu tangannya ke samping dan muncullah seekor naga berselimut api yang tengah merentangkan kedua sayapnya di belakang tubuh namja tinggi tersebut.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencelakaiku dan hyungku"

Swoosh!

Blar!

...

Tap

"Selesai sudah..." gumam Kris dengan tubuh yang mulai limbung

Bruuk

**Kim1 Family's House, 14.00 PM****  
**

Tik tik tik

"Urmh...dimana ini? [membuka mata perlahan]"

"Rumahku...syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar, Kris"

"Xiumin hyung?" Kris menatap ke arah Xiumin

"Kenapa kau jadi memanggilku hyung?"

"Itu..." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya "Suatu saat hyung akan mengingat semuanya"

"...[tersenyum] arraseo, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang hal yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri"

"Ne"

-o0o-

**Alur mundur selesai, cerita kembali ke alur sebenarnya**

_Back to real time_

**Wu Family's House, 19.00 PM**

Suasana hening menyelimuti Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun, hal ini terjadi setelah Xiumin selesai menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Kris. Semua berkelut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba memahami apa yang telah diceritakan oleh hyung tertua mereka tersebut. Walaupun kini mereka bertujuh sudah mulai mengenal Kris, tetapi mereka belum bisa mengingat namja tersebut sama sekali. Xiumin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah ketujuh dongsaengnya, hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu semua dongsaengnya masih belum bisa mengingat Kris, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menjadi seperti itu. Padahal saat ia mengingat kembali siapa dirinya dan juga kekuatannya, ia bisa melihat semuanya dalam ingatannya.

Tap tap tap

"Xiumin hyung..."

"Kris? Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar" Xiumin tersenyum "Kemari, kau harus membuat ketujuh dongsaengmu ini mengingat siapa dirimu"

"[tersenyum] jadi mereka memang tidak mengingatku?"

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Atau kau memang sengaja membuat mereka tidak mengingat dirimu?" Xiumin menatap Kris penuh tanya

"Ani hyung, mereka memang tidak akan bisa mengingat siapa diriku sampai..." Kris beranjak menuju lukisan kuno besar di dinding "[memegang] sang penguasa waktu bangkit"

"Sang penguasa waktu?" semuanya saling berpandangan

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mengingatmu?" tanya Xiumin

"Karena hyung tidak terkena Time Memory, yaitu dimana orang yang terkena ini tidak akan ingat dengan orang yang seharusnya dikenal. Time Memory sendiri hanya bisa berpengaruh pada orang selain orang pertama yang bertemu denganku"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Suho

"Karena aku memegang posisi penting, dan itu semua tertulis dalam buku. Kau sendiri pasti juga memiliki buku yang aku maksud kan? Guardian"

"Pasti buku berwarna hitam kuno dengan lambang segi enam yang hyung tunjukkan pada kami waktu itu" ujar D.O

"Ne..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan

"Tapi...Suho hyung belum menjelaskan tentang itu, ia hanya menjelaskan pada kami tentang kejadian yang kami alami dan tujuan kenapa kami dipilih" ujar Sehun

"Itu karena aku tidak mengerti semua tulisan yang ada di buku itu, lagipula ingatan dan kekuatanku baru aku dapatkan kembali" Suho menghela napas "Ah ne...Kris hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Tentang apa?" Kris beralih menatap Suho

"Apa selama ini...hyung membantu kami untuk mengingat diri dan kekuatan kami?"

"[tersenyum] menurutmu?" Suho mengernyit heran "Haha...seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya"

**At Market Place, 20.00 PM**

Tap tap tap

Deru langkah puluhan orang terdengar nyaring di sepanjang jalan pertokoan, membuat suasana malam ini menjadi cukup ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang datang untuk berbelanja ataupun hanya melihat-lihat saja, untuk membuang segala kepenatan akibat kesibukan di siang hari. Seorang namja berwajah manis dengan mata coklat yang indah, tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja tersebut, ia hanya terdiam tanpa ada reaksi apapun. Namun kegiatannya tersebut terhenti, ketika tidak sengaja ada seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit agak gelap menabraknya.

Bruk

"Mianhae, aku tidak-"

Prang!

Greb!

"Tu-tunggu!"

Drap drap drap

"Ya...ya! Berhenti!"

Tap

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menarikmu aku hanya..."

"Cukup! Simpan saja penjelasanmu, sebelumnya...mianhae! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu [membungkuk]. Kim Jongin imnida, panggil saja aku Kai" Kai mengulurkan tangannya

"Luhan imnida, gwenchana" Luhan membalas uluran tangan Kai "Mianhae...aku juga tadi tidak bermaksud untuk menarikmu, aku hanya kaget ketika kau menabrakku dan itu...ah lupakan"

"Gwenchana, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ah ne ini [menyerahkan] tadi sempat terjatuh, aku tidak menduga umur kita berbeda empat tahun. Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu hyung kan?" tanya Kai

"Ne, silahkan" Luhan tersenyum

"Arra...aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat appa dan ummaku khawatir. Sampai bertemu lagi, Luhan hyung" Kai beranjak

"Ne, sampai bertemu lagi Kai-ah" Luhan melambaikan tangannya

...

"Semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpamu"

Luhan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Kai sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Jujur saja ada perasaan hangat sekaligus khawatir yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Kai, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan merasa nyaman. Jauh dari tempat Luhan sekarang, seseorang berjubah hitam melihat dengan tatapan licik. Senyuman yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian terukir jelas dibibirnya, seolah menandakan sebuah hal yang menarik baru didapatkan.

"_Permainan akan segera dimulai, sang penguasa kendali_"

Swoosh~

"Ugh! Apa itu tadi?" Luhan menengok ke sekeliling "Sebaiknya aku bergegas"

-tbc-

A/N:

annyeonghaseyo~

mianha agak terlambat updatenya, author habis nonton mubank jakarta kemaren...

sampe sekarang masih jetlag gara" liat abang Kyuhyun, Taemin, Minho, Hoya, Junsu, Dongwoon, dkk

okeh kita balas review yuuk~

**1. Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

salah satu request kamu udah aku penuhi... ^^

don't forget to review again...

**2. Riestha-tita**

Kris tetep gabung kok, hanya saja dia memang belum bisa bergabung karena satu hal...

hum...leader? hehehe...jawabannya akan muncul sejalan cerita...

gomawo sudah mau review...

**3. Milky Black Snow**

nae namdongsaeng Kai dilupakan...*pundung di pojokan sambil ditenangin ma Taemin*

ahahaha...yah begitulah, tapi Kris gak cuma nolongin Suho aja kok...yang lainnya juga :D

you know the answer...Gomawo

**4. 13ginger**

gomawo...akan saya lnjutkan!

**5. Riyoung Kim**

maaf...tebakan anda salah lagi...

Kai baru muncul habis Luhan...

ini sudah lanjut...

**6. Chonurullau40**

Kris terluka, tapi Lay udah ngobatin dia kok...so tidak perlu khawatir...

Kai still waiting...tapi gak akan lama dia menampakkan dirinya #Kai : noona kira aku hantu apa?

saya usahakan update kilat... :D

...

okay...selesai sudah balasan reviewnya...

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berbaik hati untuk mereview ff saya...

untuk yang belum review dan sudah membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih juga...

akhir kata, See You Next Chap!


	11. Psychic

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

Luhan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Kai sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Jujur saja ada perasaan hangat sekaligus khawatir yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Kai, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan merasa nyaman. Jauh dari tempat Luhan sekarang, seseorang berjubah hitam melihat dengan tatapan licik. Senyuman yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian terukir jelas dibibirnya, seolah menandakan sebuah hal yang menarik baru didapatkan.

"_Permainan akan segera dimulai, sang penguasa kendali_"

Swoosh~

"Ugh! Apa itu tadi?" Luhan menengok ke sekeliling "Sebaiknya aku bergegas"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Wu Family's House, 10.00 AM**

Tik tok tik tok

"BOSAAAN!"

"Ya! Sehun-ah, tidak perlu teriak seperti itu" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengusap kedua telinga mereka yang pengang akibat teriakan dari Sehun

"Memangnya kau bosan kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Chen yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya

"Bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, kenapa kita tidak berlatih kekuatan kita sih?" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi dengan skala yang kecil, karena di sini masih dekat dengan perumahan warga yang lainnya" ujar Xiumin yang tengah menikmati teh hangat miliknya

"Tidak jadi deh hyung, aku masih belum bisa melakukannya"

Tap tap tap

"Hyungdeul, Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kita sarapan dahulu" ajak D.O

"Ne!"

"Kris hyung dan Suho hyung kemana?" tanya Lay

"Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarga, tempatnya di sebelah sana" Xiumin menunjukkan arah yang dimaksud

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan ke sana untuk memberitahu mereka" Lay beranjak

Xiumin beranjak dari kursinya sembari menggiring kelima dongsaengnya menuju ke ruang makan, sedangkan Lay sendiri kini tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan keluarga untuk memanggil Kris dan Suho. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di sana, ia sudah bertemu dengan dua orang yang ingin ia panggil. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke ruang makan dan berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

**Dining Room, 10.30 PM**

Suasana sarapan terlihat cukup tenang, tidak banyak suara dan keributan yang terjadi. Hanya suara berisik yang berasal dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berebut makanan diantara Sehun, sehingga membuat sang maknae menengahi kedua hyungnya tersebut. Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Chen, dan D.O tengah menikmati makanan mereka tanpa terganggu sama sekali, sedangkan Lay terlihat sedang melamun dengan pandangan lurus kosong. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang jelas ia tidak melakukan sebuah gerakan sama sekali.

"Hyung, gwenchana yo?" tanya D.O yang berada di sampingnya

"Oh? [tersenyum] gwenchana" Lay kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Lay?" Suho menatap Lay

"Ani hyung, hanya saja..." Lay menatap keluar "Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan untuk kita"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Lay tidak mengerti

"Apa akan ada pertarungan hyung?" celetuk Chanyeol

"Atau akan ada orang seperti kita yang bangkit hyung?" Sehun mengutarakan pikirannya

"Aku tidak tahu kepastiannya seperti apa, ada kemungkinan seperti yang kalian katakan" Lay mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Lay, sebaiknya setelah ini kau istirahat di kamar. D.O dan Baekhyun akan menemanimu, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat" pinta Kris "Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya ikut denganku, kita berjaga di ruang tengah"

"Ne.."

Semua segera menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, kemudian setelah itu beranjak sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang sudah disepakati. Lay berjalan ke kamar tamu didampingi D.O dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris bersama yang lain pergi ke ruang tengah. Mereka berenam berjaga-jaga mengantisipasi kejadian yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti. Sementara itu cuaca di luar mulai berubah, langit berubah mendung disertai angin yang kencang. Membuat keenam namja tersebut, semakin bersiaga dan menajamkan semua indra mereka.

**Outside Wu Family's house, 11.15 AM**

Seseorang dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi semua tubuhnya, berdiri sembari menyeringai ke arah rumah dimana tempat Kris dan yang lainnya berada. Aura hitam pekat mulai menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat semua kehidupan disekitarnya menjadi mati. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah rumah yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dan melancarkan beberapa bola api berwarna hitam pekat yang menimbulkan ledakan besar.

"_Hahahahaha...keluarlah dan bermainlah denganku, EXO_"

Shoot

Blar!

Duar!

Crinkle

"Bukankah bermain api itu berbahaya..." Xiumin membenarkan posisinya setelah membuat dinding es di depannya

"_Sang penguasa es..._"

"Pertahanan yang bagus, Xiumin hyung" ujar Chen

"_Sang penguasa petir..._"

"Padahal tadi aku mau menahannya dengan melancarkan seranganku saja" Chanyeol menghempaskan satu tangannya

"_Sang penguasa api..._"

"Itu malah akan memperparah suasana hyung" celetuk Sehun

"_Sang penguasa angin..._"

"Ya! Tetap bersiaga, kita tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya" ujar Suho mengingatkan

"_Sang penguasa air..._"

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Kris sambil menatap tajam

"_Apa yang kuinginkan? Tentu saja kematian kalian, sang penguasa langit!_"

Whoose

"Semuanya menghindar!"

Blar!

Kris merangkul Suho dan terbang ke atas, Xiumin meluncur dengan es di kedua kakinya sembari menarik Chen. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah melayang di udara bersama Sehun yang membuat pusaran angin di tubuh mereka. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, kini keenam namja tersebut memulai pertarungan mereka dengan seseorang bertudung hitam yang mulai melancarkan serangannya kembali.

**Inside Wu Family's House, 11.35 AM**

Brak!

D.O membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang secara paksa, ia mendorong Baekhyun dan Lay untuk berlari terlebih dahulu dan ia mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali pandangannya ia alihkan ke belakang untuk melihat apakah seorang bertudung hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapan mereka masih mengejar. Beberapa menit lalu orang tersebut datang dan menyerang mereka saat berada di dalam kamar, membuat ketiga namja tersebut tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari menghindar karena tidak ingin membuat sebuah kerusakan. Setelah cukup lama berlari akhirnya Lay, Baekhyun, dan D.O berhenti di tengah halaman belakang milik keluarga Wu.

**Backyard, 12.10 PM**

"Haah...haah...setidaknya kita berhasil menghindar" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya

"Siapa dia? Apa yang ia inginkan?" Lay membenarkan posisinya

"Hyungdeul...dia datang" D.O memasang posisi siaga

Swoosh!

Drak!

"_Bagus sekali refleks yang kau punya, sang penguasa tanah!_"

Duak

"Ugh! Lay hyung! Cepat lari dari sini bersama Baekhyun hyung!" pinta D.O

"Tapi..." Lay menatap D.O khawatir

"Gwenchana hyung, ia akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Lay "D.O-ah kuserahkan padamu!"

D.O mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mulai kembali bertarung dengan orang bertudung hitam yang membuatnya repot untuk sementara ini. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Lay tengah berlari menuruni bukit menuju jalan utama, mereka berlari secepat mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat hampir tiba di bawah terlihat seorang namja berwajah manis yang tengah berdiri tepat di ujung jalan, sontak hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun dan Lay harus mengurangi kecepatan mereka. Lay berhasil mengurangi kecepatan dan berhenti sebelum menabrak sang namja, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tidak begitu berhasil mengurangi kecepatan sehingga akhirnya ia menabrak sang namja.

"Whoaa! Awas!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Bruuk

"Appo~ ah! Mianhae aku tidak sengaja" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Lay

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja" sang namja tersenyum

. . .

"Kau/kalian?" teriak ketiganya bersamaan

Blar!

"Gawat! Ini semakin mengundang kegaduhan" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat "Lay hyung, hyung tunggu di sini saja bersama Luhan hyung. Aku akan kembali ke sana dan membantu mereka"

Drap drap drap

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Dia mengetahui namaku...apa kau juga mengenaliku?" Luhan menatap Lay

"Ne [mengangguk] aku mengenalmu, Luhan hyung"

"Apa kau juga mengetahui ini?"

Woong [benda melayang]

"Ne [mengangguk] itu adalah kekuatan hyung, hyung dapat mengendalikan sesuatu dengan pikiran"

"Kau mengenaliku, padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, apakah kita memiliki hubungan yang erat?"

"Ne hyung, kita memiliki hubungan yang erat" Lay menggenggam tangan Luhan "Aku akan membantu hyung untuk mengingat semuanya"

**Wu Family's House Frontyard, 13.00 PM**

Blar!

"Haah..haah..."

Deru napas terdengar cukup kencang dari kedelapan namja yaitu Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun yang tengah berusaha tetap berdiri ditempatnya, wajah mereka terlihat sangat pucat karena terlalu lelah menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan dua orang berjubah hitam yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Berbagai serangan sudah dilancarkan oleh kedelapan namja tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil karena sama sekali tidak dapat meruntuhkan dua orang tersebut.

"Aku sudah hampir berada dibatas kemampuanku, sampai kapan kita akan terus bertarung dengannya? Semua serangan kita berhasil ditepis oleh mereka" ujar Xiumin

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menjatuhkan mereka hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul?" Baekhyun menatap semuanya

"Aakh! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

"Sabar hyung..." D.O mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol

"Suho hyung..." Sehun merapat ke Suho

"Tenang Sehun-ah, kita pikirkan caranya baik-baik" Suho menggenggam erat tangan Sehun

"Apa ada yang kau dapatkan, Chen?" Kris melirik Chen yang terdiam

"Aku berpikir...satu-satunya jalan untuk melawan mereka adalah dengan menghentikan gerakan mereka, dengan begitu kita bisa menyerang mereka" Chen menatap lurus ke depan "Tapi masalahnya...tidak ada dari kita yang bisa menghentikan gerakan mereka walau hanya satu detik"

**Lay and Luhan side's**

Grab

"Lu-luhan hyung?" Lay tersentak ketika Luhan menggenggam tangannya kuat

"Mi...mianhae, aku..."

Bruak

"Ugh!" Lay meringgis

"Ce-cepat lari, sebelum aku melakukannya lagi" pinta Luhan

"Wa-waeyo hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Lay mencoba berdiri

Tap tap tap

"Ja-jangan men-dekat!"

Zuung!

Bruaak

"Ugh!"

Lay kembali terlempar dari tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ia tengah terkena kekuatan dari Luhan. Berkali-kali tubuhnya terlempar ke berbagai arah, dan ia hanya bisa meringis merasakan sakit akibat benturan yang ia terima. Walaupun begitu kedua matanya tetap memandang ke arah Luhan, ia tahu hyungnya tersebut tengah dikendalikan sesuatu. Namun ia masih belum tahu dimana sumber yang menyebabkan hyungnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Uagh!" Lay kembali terjatuh membentur tembok "Aku... harus melakukan sesuatu..."

Tap tap tap

Zoong

"Lu-han...hyung" Lay mencoba mendekati Luhan "Uagh!"

Trak

Tep

"Unicorn..." Luhan menatap pin unicorn di tangannya

Siing!

"Ugh!"

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, kini ia bisa melihat beberapa potong gambar muncul di dalam kepalanya. Gambar yang memperlihatkan orang-orang yang ia kenal, dan sama-sama memiliki kekuatan. Semuanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti pun segera meraih semua tangan tersebut. Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mencoba mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Lay yang bersandar di tembok tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia pun berusaha berjalan mendekati Lay, dan membantu dongsaengnya tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya Luhan

"Ne, gwenchana hyung" Lay tersenyum

"Gomawo, berkat lambangmu aku selamat dan mengingat semuanya" Luhan mengembalikan lambang unicorn milik Lay

"Cheonman hyung, kini masalahnya hanya tinggal satu" Lay menatap ke atas

"Arraseo, kajja! Kita selamatkan mereka"

Luhan dan Lay segera berjalan menuju ke arah rumah Kris, dimana semua hyung dan dongsaeng mereka tengah bertarung. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, mereka berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai. Sementara itu di tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan, Kris dan yang lainnya tengah kelelahan. Mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa bertarung lagi, seluruh tenaga sudah digunakan dan sudah mencapai batas. Walaupun setidaknya satu serangan memungkinkan untuk mereka gunakan, itu akan membuat mereka tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi.

**Wu Family's House Frontyard, 14.30 PM**

"Uugh! Aku sudah sampai pada batasku" Baekhyun terduduk lemas

"Aku juga..." D.O mencoba menahan tubuhnya

"Haah~ aku lelah" tubuh Sehun mulai limbung

"Sehunnie..." Chen menopang tubuh Sehun

"Seandainya saja serangan kita bisa mengenai mereka" Chanyeol berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"Walaupun kekuatanku bisa menghentikan gerakan, sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada mereka..." Xiumin menatap tajam ke depan

"Kris hyung..." Suho menatap Kris

"Arraseo, dia sudah hampir dekat" Kris bersiaga

"_Tamatlah riwayat kali- !_"

Zwoong!

Tap tap tap

"_Ke-kenapa ! sang penguasa kendali!_"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bertindak lebih jauh" ujar Luhan

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, gwenchana yo?" tanya Lay

"Ne" angguk semuanya serempak

"Adakah yang masih bisa bertarung?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan dari kedelapan namja di depannya "Hanya butuh empat orang untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Aku dan Chen akan melawan pelempar bola api, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun melawan yang satunya. Xiumin hyung dan D.O buat benteng pertahanan dengan kekuatan kalian, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun buat pelindung cahaya dari atas dibantu olah Kris hyung" jelas Suho

"Arraseo, kita lakukan dengan cepat. Lay, kau tetap di belakangku"

"Arraseo, hyung" angguk Lay

Xiumin menaruh kedua tangannya dan D.O menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan membuat dinding yang berasal dari tanah dan es yang mengelilingi mereka. Kris membawa Baekhyun ke atas dan membiarkan dongsaengnya tersebut membuat pelindung dari cahaya. Suho dan Chen menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang salah satu orang berjubah hitam, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang telah membuat angin topan api besar.

Zraash!

Ctar!

Fwoosh!

"_Uaaagh!_"

"_Tunggu pembalasan kami, EXO!_"

Blar!

**Somewhere not far, 15.10 PM**

"Huh! [melihat ke suatu arah]"

"Kai-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berusia lebih tua

"Aniyo noona, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Kai tersenyum

"Hum... [mengangguk] sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

"Ne"

Tap tap tap

"Huh?" Kai menatap seorang namja yang tengah berhenti di depannya

"Uhm?" sang namja juga melihat ke arah Kai

...

"Ah mianhae" Kai segera menyingkir dan berjalan kembali

"..." sang namja menatap ke arah Kai yang sudah berjalan menjauh "Apa...aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang aku rasakan tadi? Apa aku memiliki hubungan erat dengannya?"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

yeaaay!

siapa yang menunggu Lulu oppa?

dengan ini 90 lines dinyatakan telah muncul semua, yeaay! *nari bareng Xiumin oppa*

Ok, berarti tinggal nae namdongsaeng Kai n panda Tao yang masih menunggu giliran...

siapakah yang akan muncul terlebih dahulu?

jawabannya bisa dilihat di chap depan *evil laugh*

so, time to reply the reviews

**1. Guest**

annyeong...gomawo sudah mau review *bow*

ehehehe...sejujurnya di sini gak ada couple"an kok

karena temanya brotherhood, kalaupun ada adegan yang nyerempet (?) itu hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja kok :3

**2. Park Seung Ri**

Ya! balikin nae Taemin *ambil Taemin paksa*

Tao? hehehehehe...dia masih saya suruh latihan di hutan bambu...

ini udah lanjut loh :3

**3. Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

Tebakan anda benar! *nyalain petasan*

Kai? hehe...tak akan lama lagi ia muncul :3

ini sudah lanjut :)

**4. ICE BLOCK**

Ok, udah keluar kan Luhannya :)

**5. ichigo song**

yuph, benar sekali...

Kai? see in next chap...

ok, just wait for next chap! :3

**6. Oline**

Gomawo sudah mau review...

ini sudah lanjut...

**7. Milky Black Snow**

Mereka memang gak bisa ingat tentang Kris sampai Tao bangkit...

tapi tenang...itu gak berlangsung lama kok dan mereka tetap menerima Kris

hahhahaha...arraseo saengi,gomawo...

...

yeaaaah! *disumpel pake bakpao ma XiuHan*

selesai sudah balasan reviewnya...

Big thanks buat semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review ff saya...

big thanks too buat yang sudah membaca tapi belum review...

see you next chap!


	12. Space Controller

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

Tap tap tap

"Huh?" Kai menatap seorang namja yang tengah berhenti di depannya

"Uhm?" sang namja juga melihat ke arah Kai

...

"Ah mianhae" Kai segera menyingkir dan berjalan kembali

"..." sang namja menatap ke arah Kai yang sudah berjalan menjauh "Apa...aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang aku rasakan tadi? Apa aku memiliki hubungan erat dengannya?"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

Seoul High School, 09.00 AM

Seorang namja berkulit agak gelap dengan tinggi 180 ke atas berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai satu yang masih ramai, wajah tampan dan berkharisma yang ia miliki membuat semua orang terpana melihatnya. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin dan akrab dipanggil Kai memang sudah berhasil memikat perhatian semua orang, namun siapa sangka sebenarnya ia adalah murid kelas satu yang baru saja masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Drap drap drap

"Permisi!" teriak dua orang yang tengah berlari sembari menarik satu orang di belakangnya

"Huh? [menghindar] bukankah mereka sunbae tingkat akhir?" Kai melihat ke arah tiga orang yang baru saja berlari melewatinya

Drap drap drap

"Awaas!"

Tap

"WHOA!"

Bruuk!

"Gwen..chana yo?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja yang jatuh di depannya berdiri

"Gwenchana [membalas uluran tangan] gomawo sudah membantuku"

"Kau...Oh Sehun kan?"

"Ne [mengangguk] panggil saja aku Sehun" Sehun tersenyum sembari merapikan penampilannya "Kau pasti..."

"Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" ujar Kai "Kajja! Kita masuk, sebentar lagi seonsaengnim datang"

"Ne..." Sehun mengikuti Kai yang sudah berjalan masuk 'Untung saja tadi Kai hyung memotong perkataanku, kalau tidak bisa repot aku menjelaskannya'

Kai duduk di bangku miliknya yang ternyata berada tepat di sebelah bangku milik Sehun, ia menyamankan dirinya dan mempersiapkan diri sembari menunggu seonsaengnim datang. Tak lama kemudian seonsaengnim yang mengajar telah memasuki kelas seiring dengan dentang bel sekolah yang menandakan waktu pelajaran pertama tengah dimulai. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kai terlihat serius memperhatikan ke depan, sesekali ia menatap ke arah luar sekedar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan yang ia rasakan. Kai sendiri tidak sadar jika yang ia lakukan sedari tadi tengah diperhatikan oleh orang yang duduk di samping kanannya, Sehun lebih tepatnya yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengannya.

Wu Family's House, 10.30 AM

Twit twit

"Ya~ Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?" tanya Xiumin yang agak terganggu

"Sampai aku puas, Xiuminnie~" Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan mencubit-cubit pipi Xiumin

"Terserah kau saja"

"Sabar hyung~ lagipula kemarin semua dongsaengdeul kita juga seperti itu, termasuk aku dan Suho hyung" ujar Lay

"Ne hyung [mengangguk] jadi sabar saja, tapi kenapa hanya Kris hyung yang tidak kena?" Suho melirik ke arah Kris yang tengah serius melihat lukisan besar di depannya

"Itu karena dia tidak mengijinkanku melakukannya" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya "Ah ne Lay, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku khawatir karena sempat melukaimu"

"Gwenchana hyung, semua lukaku sudah kusembuhkan" Lay tersenyum

"Waah hebat, kau memang seorang penyembuh yang hebat" puji Luhan

"Ne hyung, selain itu diantara kita dia yang memiliki firasat paling kuat diantara kita semua" ujar Suho

"Jinjja!?"

TWIT

"Appo! Ya Luhan, kau terlalu keras mencubitnya!" protes Xiumin yang hanya dibalas watados oleh Luhan "Aku setuju dengan Suho, tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Tap tap tap

"Itu salah satu kelebihan yang ia punya, sebagai pemilik kekuatan penyembuhan" jelas Kris

Seoul High School's Canteen, 12.00 PM

Suasana ramai terlihat memenuhi seluruh kantin, banyak murid yang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menikmati makan siang selama istirahat kali ini. Di salah satu meja yang terletak di salah satu sudut, suasana yang sama pun terlihat. Kelima namja yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Sehun, tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari menikmati makanan mereka. Wajah Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, dan D.O terlihat senang, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan Kai yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?" tanya D.O yang penasaran

"Dia hyung" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Kai

"Oh..." D.O mengangguk "Tapi Sehun-ah, bukankah tidak sopan jika memperhatikan orang sampai seperti itu?"

"Habis aku penasaran hyung dengannya" Sehun tetap dengan posisinya

"Arraseo, bukankah lebih baik jika kau langsung menemuinya?"

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh D.O, sebaiknya kau menemuinya" angguk Chen

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu" ujar Baekhyun

"Waeyo hyung?" Chen dan D.O menatap Baekhyun

"Karena nanti Sehun akan membuatnya bingung dengan ucapannya, soalnya maknae kita satu ini..." Chanyeol melirik Sehun

"Dia pergi, aku harus mengikutinya" Sehun beranjak

"Terkadang suka bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu" ujar keempatnya bersamaan

-o0o-

Seoul High School, 15.00 PM

"Sehun-ah" panggil Kai yang tengah membereskan barangnya

"Ne?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memperhatikanku dan mengikutiku?" Kai menatap ke arah Sehun

"Eh? Jadi kau menyadarinya..." Sehun mulai salah tingkah

"Aku menyadarinya semenjak istirahat tadi, waeyo? Apa ada hal yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Um...ne [mengangguk] tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kita pulang bersama saja. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kau cari, bagaimana?" tawar Kai

"Ne!" Sehun mengangguk antusias

Kai dan Sehun kembali membereskan barang-barang mereka yang sempat tertunda, setelah selesai mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan pulang bersama. Tidak banyak percakapan yang keluar diantara mereka berdua, hanya beberapa pertanyaan umum saja yang saling dilontarkan oleh keduanya. Tentu saja yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Kai, karena Sehun lebih banyak memperhatikan Kai daripada bertanya padanya. Hal tersebut tidak membuat Kai menjadi terlalu terganggu, ia malah penasaran dengan tingkah yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Karena sekarang ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang sangat nostalgia, dan baru muncul saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun pagi tadi.

"Hum...rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, apa kau mau mampir terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kai

"Uhm [melihat jam] mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji mau pulang cepat, umma pasti akan mencariku. Soalnya sudah beberapa hari ini aku pulang telat, karena harus menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungdeulku" jelas Sehun

"Arraseo, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok"

"Ne!"

"Aku permisi" Kai beranjak

"Ah changkaman! Bisakah besok kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Huh?"

. . .

"AAAh maksudku...maksudku..." Sehun berputar-putar

"Arraseo, kita bertemu di sini jam 10 pagi" Kai beranjak

"Gomawo!" teriak Sehun yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Kai

Oh Family's House, 17.30 PM

"Umma~ aku pulang!" ujar Sehun

"Selamat datang, Sehun-ah" sang umma tersenyum "Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini, apa kau baru dapat kejutan dari semua hyungdeulmu?"

"Ani umma, hari ini aku baru menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi hyungku lagi"

"Jeongmal?" Sehun mengangguk "Kau beruntung sekali, Sehun-ah"

"Ne umma, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dahulu"

"Ne..."

Sehun beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah memberikan pelukan sayang untuk ummanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali. Ia menaruh tas miliknya di tempat biasa ia menaruh, setelah itu beranjak mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lebih segar dan bertambah senang. Setelah tiga puluh menit mandi, kini ia telah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Namja berwajah dingin nan manis tersebut pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, mencoba melepas lelah sembari menunggu waktu makan malam.

"Hum...aku tidak sabar menunggu besok!"

Kim Family's House, 20.00 PM

"Guk guk"

"Semakin hari kau semakin bersemangat, Monggu" Kai mengelus anjing pudel berwarna coklat yang kini bermain dengannya

"Guk guk"

"Hm...kau tahu Monggu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah lama kukenal. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat nostalgia saat bersamanya, apa mungkin aku dan dia memiliki hubungan yang erat?"

"Guk guk"

"Kita lihat saja besok, semoga aku menemukan jawabannya"

Kai merebahkan badannya di kasur, dan mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar, dan mulai berpikir tentang suatu hal yang mungkin akan ditemuinya besok. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa kedua matanya tidak sanggup untuk terus terbuka, dan tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya mulai menutup. Kini namja berkulit agak gelap tersebut mulai menyelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

Wu Family's House, 21.30 PM

Tik tok tik tok

"Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu, Lay?" tanya Xiumin

"Sebentar lagi hyung, aku masih menunggu Suho hyung. Kami biasa pulang bersama" jelas Lay

"Hum...bagaimana denganmu, Luhan?" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan

"Aku juga sama seperti Lay, lagipula aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Ani, aku menginap di sini. Aku sudah biasa melakukannya, jadi keluargaku sudah tahu" jelas Xiumin

"Oh..." Luhan dan Lay mengangguk paham

"Um...Luhan hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Lay menatap Luhan "Apa hyung ingat dengan Kris hyung?"

"Kris? Aniyo [menggeleng] aku tidak mengingat tentangnya, aku baru tahu setelah Xiumin menjelaskan padaku kalau Kris bagian dari kita juga" jelas Luhan "Waeyo?"

"Ani hyung, hanya ingin bertanya saja"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kau terlihat khawatir, apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku merasakan akan ada dongsaeng kita yang bangkit, dan aku juga merasa ada kekuatan jahat yang mengincarnya" Lay mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat menemukannya. Jangan sampai ia termakan oleh kekuatan jahat" ujar Suho yang baru saja kembali bersama Kris

"Kita juga harus memberi tahu yang lain, aku yakin pasti ada salah satu dari kita yang sudah bersama atau bertemu dengannya" ujar Kris disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Baiklah, aku dan Lay pamit pulang. Kajja!" Suho beranjak diikuti oleh Lay

"Aku juga pamit" Luhan beranjak

"Ne, hati-hati" ujar Xiumin dan Kris bersamaan

...

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kris?" Xiumin melirik Kris yang berada di sampingnya

"Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku hyung?" Kris berjalan menuju lukisan besar kuno dan menyentuh salah satu gambar lambang yang ada di dalamnya

"Ne [mengangguk] sang penguasa dimensi, kali ini dia yang akan bangkit"

"Aku...kembali ke kamar hyung" Kris beranjak

"Ne..."

Kris berjalan menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sembari memandang lukisan besar kuno di depannya. Ia merasakan ada suatu hal yang sedang dikhawatirkan oleh dongsaeng berbeda delapan bulannya tersebut, tapi ia tidak mengetahui apa itu. Karena hari sudah semakin malam dan tubuhnya sudah meminta untuk diistirahatkan, namja berpipi chubby tersebut berjalan menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati di rumah dongsaengnya ini. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian tidur, Xiumin merebahkan dan menyamankan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku yakin…semua jawaban akan terungkap, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja" Xiumin memejamkan kedua matanya

-o0o-

At Meeting Place, 10.00 AM

Tep tep tep

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang"

Drap drap drap

"Kai~!" teriak namja yang berlari ke arah Kai

"Yo! Sehun-ah!" Kai mengangkat tangannya

"Haah~ syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya

"Kita mau kemana? Belum ada tempat yang dijadikan tujuan kan?" Kai menatap Sehun

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, bagaimana jika jalan-jalan seperti ini saja?" pinta Sehun

"Arraseo, tidak masalah bagiku" Kai tersenyum

"Yay!"

Sehun berjalan di samping Kai dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun yang baru beberapa waktu lalu berkenalan secara dekat dengannya, bisa bersikap seakan-akan dirinya bukanlah orang yang baru dikenal dan ditemui. Seperti saudara yang telah lama hilang, yang memiliki hubungan erat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan cara apapun. Walaupun begitu Kai masih belum terlalu yakin, karena siapa tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan salah.

Kai pov

Oh Sehun…sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya? Apakah aku memang memiliki hubungan yang erat denganmu? Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Perasaan ini, situasi seperti ini, aku yakin kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengetahui suatu hal yang tidak kuketahui, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya padamu. Selain itu ada suatu hal yang menahan di dalam diriku, menahan agar aku menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kai, gwenchana yo?" Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan (=_=)

"Gwenchana, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Huh? Ehehehe…mianhae, aku memang suka melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Oh hyung! Lihat yeoja itu!"

"Yeoja? [melihat] tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan kenapa…Ya! Sehun-ah! Jangan kesana, berbahaya!" aku mengejar Sehun yang berlari meninggalkanku

Drap drap drap

"Huh kenapa…WOAH!"

"Sehun-ah!"

Greb

Sraak

"AHHH!"

Kai pov end

Wu Family's House, 11.30 AM

Trak

"Hum? Bukankah ini milik Sehun?" D.O mengambil gantungan kunci yang terjatuh di dekatnya

Drrt drrt

"Yoboseo? Annyeonghasimnida ahjumma"

…

"Jeongmal? Ahjumma tenang saja, aku yakin Sehun baik-baik saja"

…

"Ne ahjumma, aku akan memberitahunya jika aku bertemu dengannya"

…

"Annyeonghi gasimnida, ahjumma"

Tuut…tuut…

Pip

"Aku harus memberi tahu hyungdeul tentang ini"

D.O berlari dari halaman belakang menuju ruang tengah dengan cepat, kedatangannya langsung membuat semua hyungdeulnya menatap ke arahnya. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, D.O berusaha menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari umma Sehun. Semuanya saling berpandangan karena tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh D.O, membuat namja manis tersebut menghela napas panjang untuk menjelaskannya lagi. Namun sayangnya masih juga belum dimengerti oleh semuanya, malah semakin tidak dimengerti.

"D.O-ah, sebaiknya kau tenang dahulu" Chen menuntun D.O untuk duduk di kursi

"Lalu tolong ceritakan apa yang kau dengar dari ummanya Sehun" pinta Luhan

"Arraseo"

Kai and Sehun Position, 14.00 PM

"Hun…Sehun-ah"

"Urmh…dimana ini, hyung?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kita berdua terjatuh dari atas sana" Kai menunjuk "Sehun-ah, kenapa kau jadi memanggilku menggunakan hyung?"

"I…itu karena…aku lebih muda beberapa bulan dari hyung, dan juga…aku lebih nyaman jika memanggilmu seperti itu" Sehun memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"Arraseo [tersenyum] terserah kau saja, aku tidak keberatan" Kai mencoba berdiri

Nyut!

"Ugh!" Kai memegang kaki kanannya

"Hyung!" Sehun memeriksa kaki kanan Kai "Astaga hyung, kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini? Jangan-jangan ini karena hyung menolongku"

"Aniyo, ini hanya kecerobohanku saja. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir" Kai menepuk bahu Sehun pelan "Kajja! Kita harus keluar dari sini"

Sehun menopang tubuh Kai dan membantunya berjalan, mereka berdua kini mencari jalan agar bisa kembali ke tempat awal. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan yang akan menuntun mereka keluar, namun sayangnya ia jalan tersebut tertutup dengan bongkahan batu yang sangat besar. Sehun menatap bongkahan batu di depannya, mencoba berpikir apakah kekuatannya bisa membantu untuk keluar. Kemudian ia menatap ke atas dan memikirkan apakah kekuatannya juga dapat digunakan, sayangnya sepertinya hal tersebut tidak akan berhasil. Bongkahan batu di depannya terlalu besar dan sulit untuk dihancurkan, begitu juga jika ia terbang ke atas dengan kekuatannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar?" gumam Sehun

['Sehun-ah! Kau bisa mendengarku']

"Huh? Kenapa ada suara Luhan hyung menggema di kepalaku?"

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sehun

['Ini memang aku Sehun, aku menggunakan telepati untuk berhubungan denganmu']

['Oh! Jadi begitu hyung, hehehe…mian aku tidak terbiasa']

['Benar juga aku baru pertama kali menggunakannya, kau ada dimana sekarang?']

['Aku tidak tahu ini dimana hyung, yang jelas aku berada di tempat yang banyak sekali bongkahan batunya']

['Bongkahan batu? Apa kau terjatuh?']

['Ne…aku terjatuh, dan kini aku terjebak bersama Kai hyung']

['Kai? Jadi kau bersama Kai, apa dia baik-baik saja?']

['Ne hyung, aku bersama Kai hyung. Kekuatannya belum bangkit, dan kini ia sedang terluka']

['Terluka!? Apakah parah?']

['Hum...bisa dibilang cukup parah, soalnya membuatnya sulit berjalan. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, D.O hyung. Luhan hyung, hyung menghubungkan semua pikiran hyungdeul ya?']

['Ne, begitulah Sehun-ah. Sepertinya kami sudah dekat dengan tempatmu, tunggulah di sana']

['Arraseo, hyung']

"Hyung, sebentar lagi hyungdeul akan menolong kita dan kita bisa keluar dari sini"

"Ah…" Kai tersenyum tipis

Luhan and other's Position, 14.30 PM

"Sehun dan Kai berada di bawah sana, kita cari jalan untuk mencapainya"

Luhan bersama Kris, Chen, dan Baekhyun mulai mencari jalan yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan tempat Sehun dan Kai berada, dengan menggunakan kerlipan dari lambang mereka masing-masing. Setelah menemukan jalan yang dicari, keempatnya segera mengikutinya hingga mereka berhadapan dengan bongkahan batu yang ukurannya sangat besar menghalangi jalan mereka. Chen segera bersiap untuk menghancurkan bongkahan batu besar tersebut, namun terhenti ketika Baekhyun memberi tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan bongkahan batu tersebut.

"Waeyo hyung?" Chen menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti

"Sebentar, aku merasakan hawa jahat di sekitar batu tersebut"

Siing!

Drrt

"Huh? Bukankah itu…" Luhan tersentak ketika melihat aura hitam yang muncul dari bongkahan batu di depannya

Drrak!

Swoosh!

"Gwenchana yo, Chen?" tanya Kris

"Ne hyung, gwenchana" angguk Chen

Braak!

Siing!

"Urmh, tepat waktu" Baekhyun membuat pelindung dari cahaya

"Gomawo, Baekie" Luhan tersenyum

Drrt

Kai and Sehun's Position, 15.15 PM

Drrt

"Bahaya!"

Tap

Fwoosh!

"Sehun-ah, waeyo...?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"Mianhae hyung, aku kan menjelaskannya nanti"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bongkahan batu yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi banteng raksasa, ia pun mulai bersiaga dan merangkul Kai lebih erat. Jauh di ujung sana ia melihat keempat hyungnya juga tengah bersiaga dan bertarung, tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun menghampiri mereka. Kai yang berada dalam rangkulan Sehun, hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, karena saat ini situasinya tengah mengancam.

"Luhan hyung! Baekhyun hyung!" panggil Sehun

Tap

"Sehun-ah?" ujar Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Aku titip Kai hyung, tolong jaga dia. Aku akan membantu Kris hyung dan Chen hyung"

Fwoosh!

"Sehun-ah!"

"Gwenchana, Kai. Sehun akan baik-baik saja, ia bisa mengatasi ini" tahan Luhan "Baekie, aku akan membantu yang lainnya juga"

"Ne hyung, hati-hati" angguk Baekhyun "Kai, kau tetap di sini bersamaku"

"Arraseo"

Kai Pov

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini mimpi? Atau ini memang kenyataan? Kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang umum lainnya? Dan kenapa perasaanku semakin kuat? Apa aku memang bagian dari mereka juga? Aku harus menemukan jawabannya. Aku menatap ke arah empat orang yang tengah bertarung di depanku, mencoba mengingat tentang mereka semua. Aku juga mengalihkan pandangaku ke arah seorang yang kini bersamaku, bertarung sembari melindungiku. Perlahan tapi pasti bisa kurasakan perasaan hangat yang mulai membara di dalam diriku, aku yakin aku memang memiliki hubungan dengan mereka.

Braak

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Baekhyun hyung

"Sehun…! Bahaya!"

Drap drap drap

"Kai!" panggil Baekhyun hyung

Aku berlari semampuku untuk menggapai Sehun yang berusaha menahan bongkahan batu yang akan mengenainya, namun ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika akan ada bongkahan batu lain yang akan jatuh mengenainya juga. Bisa kudengar saat ini Baekhyun hyung terus memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap berlari ke arah Sehun. Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini merupakan hal bodoh dan bisa saja mencelakaiku, tapi aku tidak memikirkannya karena yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah untuk menolong Sehun. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya, karena aku…

"Aku ingin menolongnya!"

Siing!

Greb

"Kai-"

Zwoosh!

Tap

"Hyung…" Sehun menatapku tidak percaya

"Aku ingat semuanya, dan aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya" Aku membenarkan posisiku "Gwenchana yo, Sehun-ah? Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"Ne hyung" angguk Sehun

"Kita lakukan bersama, aku tahu dimana kelemahannya"

Kai pov end

Tap

Zwoosh!

Kai melompat sembari merangkul Sehun dan berteleport tepat ke atas banteng batu tersebut. Setelah berada di posisi yang tepat, Kai menunjukkan bagian yang harus di serang oleh Sehun. Sehun pun menggunakan kekuatannya dan menyerang bagian yang diminta oleh Kai, setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada di bawah. Juga Kris dan Chen yang melayang tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Fwoosh!

"Chen hyung! Serang bagian tengahnya!" teriak Sehun

"Arraseo, hyung lepaskan aku sebentar" pinta Chen

Sap

Ctar!

Greb!

"Nice timing!" Kris membawa Chen menjauh

Blar!

Zwoong!

Siing!

Zwoosh!

"Kita berhasil…"

Bruuk

"Kai hyung!"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

Fiuuh~ akhirnya saya update juga...

Jeongmal mianhae baru update sekarang, karena saya sudah selesai dengan urusan magang *belom sepenuhnya sih*

berhubung kali ini saya belum bisa bales review satu per satu, jadi saya bales secara menyeluruh saja ya...

1. jeongmal mianhae kalau ada yang mau Kai muncul terakhir tapi saya munculin sekarang, itu karena alurnya sudah saya buat dari awal seperti itu Tao yang muncul terakhir...

2. Alasan Tao muncul terakhir adalah karena dia adalah kunci yang bisa menghapus semua time memory para member yang mengalaminya, jadi bukan Kai yang memegang kuncinya...

3. saya **tekankan** fanfic yang saya buat ini bergenre **brotherhood, family, supranatural, and adventure**... jadi di sini gak ada pair or couple-couplean... kalaupun ada adegan hug or siapa lebih deket sama siapa, itu karena umur mereka berdekatan dan sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja...

4. cerita saya memang agak monoton di awal, tapi itu memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu...karena saya benar-benar membayangkan mereka ber-12 saat membuatnya...

oke begitulah balasan review menyeluruhnya..., maaf gak bisa balas satu per satu dan maaf juga kalau ada yang kelewat...

**BIG THANKS** buat semua readers yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review kepada saya...

**BIG THANKS TOO** buat all readers yang sudah membaca tapibelum mau mereview...

regards

Shin Young Rin


	13. Time Controller

_Cerita Sebelumnya..._

"Nice timing!" Kris membawa Chen menjauh

Blar!

Zwoong!

Siing!

Zwoosh!

"Kita berhasil…"

Bruuk

"Kai hyung!"

-o0o-

.

.

.

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

_"Sebelas orang sudah bangkit..."_

_..._

_"Hanya tinggal sang penguasa waktu"_

_..._

_"Aku harus menghancurkannya..."_

**Wu Family's House, 18.00 PM**

Lay tengah serius menyembuhkan luka dongsaeng berkulit agak gelap yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suasana sekitarnya yang bisa dibilang cukup berisik. D.O tengah sibuk mondar-mandir sembari sesekali melihat keadaan dongsaeng seumuran Sehun tersebut, terkadang ia juga hampir menabrak Chanyeol yang mengikuti gerakannya walaupun sebenarnya hyungnya tersebut berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak jauh darinya terlihat Baekhyun yang bergumam tidak jelas karena khawatir, dan Suho yang tengah mengelus punggung dongsaeng berbeda satu tahun dengannya agar merasa tenang. Sementara itu Sehun yang berada di samping tempat tidur, hanya bisa memandang lurus ke arah hyung seumurannya tersebut.

"Selesai..." Lay menghela napasnya pelan dan melihat ke arah semuanya "Lukanya tidak terlalu serius, ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kekuatannya saja"

"Syukurlah..." semua bernapas lega

"Urmh...dimana ini?" Kai membuka kedua matanya perlahan

"Oh...kau su-"

"KAI!" semua kecuali Suho dan Lay memeluk Kai

"dah sadar..." Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang menariknya "Chen? Sejak kapan kau...?"

"Syukurlah, tepat waktu" Chen menghela napas pelan "Baru saja hyung"

"Hyung...deul, Sehun-ah...sesak..." ujar Kai sebisa mungkin

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun, jangan seperti itu" Suho menarik dongsaengnya satu-per satu walaupun akhirnya Sehun tidak berhasil ditarik

"Sehun-ah..." Kai membenarkan posisinya tetap dengan Sehun yang menempel di tubuhnya

"Hyung..." Sehun memeluk Kai erat

Drap drap drap

"Kaaaaai-ieeee!" Luhan menubruk Kai dan memeluknya

Bruk

"Luhan hyung~" Kai hanya bisa pasrah karena kini Luhan ikut memeluknya

Suho dan kelima dongsaengdeulnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan melihat tingkah hyung tertua kedua dan maknae mereka yang kini memeluk erat Kai yang baru saja sadar. Mereka lebih memilih mendiamkan kedua orang tersebut, karena pasti akan susah jika langsung meminta mereka berdua untuk melepaskannya. Sementara itu di ruang tengah seperti biasa Kris terdiam sembari melihat lukisan besar kuno yang terpajang di salah satu dinding rumahnya, ada sekilas senyuman hangat yang menghias wajahnya. Namun lama-kelamaan hilang dan berganti menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran, kekhawatiran yang tidak terlalu jelas apa penyebabnya. Xiumin yang menyadari hal tersebut segera menegur dongsaengnya tersebut, membuat Kris segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan selalu memikirkan hal yang berat sendirian, Kris" tegur Xiumin

"Hyung? [tersenyum] aniyo, aku tidak memikirkan hal yang berat. Hanya saja...aku sedikit khawatir dengan dongsaeng kita yang akan terakhir bergabung" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya

"Waeyo? Apa karena kekuatannya sudah bangkit?"

"Ne [mengangguk] sayangnya ia belum sadar, padahal kekuatannya itu sangat berpengaruh dan hanya satu orang dari kita yang bisa bertahan dalam kekuatannya"

"Kai, karena dia memiliki kekuatan teleport yang tidak dapat terpengaruh waktu. Kurasa kau harus membicarakannya dengan Kai, ini untuk antisipasi jika sang penguasa waktu itu tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya" usul Xiumin

"Ne hyung, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu"

**Rooftop's Apartement, 20.00 PM**

Trang

Swap

"Huuh..aku rasa latihan hari ini cukup"

Drrt drrt

"[melihat] ternyata dari nainai (nenek)"

Pip

"Wei? Nainai!"

...

"Wo hen hao (keadaanku baik), nainai"

...

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan"

...

"Hao, aku akan menjaga diriku"

Tuut tuut

Pip

"Sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan dirimu, ZiTao"

Tao merapikan pedang latihan miliknya dan membungkusnya dengan kain yang biasa digunakan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke kamar apartemennya. Tidak perlu waktu lama ia sudah berada di depan kamar apartemennya, dengan segera ia memasuki apartemen miliknya. Namun langkahnya tertahan ketika ia melihat seorang namja tengah kerepotan membawa barang miliknya, dengan segera ia membantunya. Namja yang dibantu oleh Tao tersebut cukup tersentak, namun akhirnya ia berterima kasih karena telah dibantu.

"Xie xie, ah! Maksudku..."

"Bu yao xie, kau berasal dari China?" tanya Tao sopan

"Hao, tapi aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di Korea semenjak kuliah. Wo shi ZhangYi Xing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay" Lay mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah ternyata kau sudah kuliah, aku masih SMA. Huang Zi Tao, hyung bisa memanggilku Tao" Tao membalas uluran tangan Lay

"Hyung?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya

"Hehe...tidak apa bukan? Aku sedang berusaha melancarkan bahasa koreaku" Tao terkekeh pelan

"Ah ne, boleh saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi, sampai bertemu lagi Tao" Lay segera memasuki apartemennya

...

"Sebaiknya aku masuk juga"

Tao masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, setelah sebelumnya menaruh pedang latihannya di tempat biasa. Setelah setengah jam berlalu kini ia telah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun tidak jadi dilakukan karena ia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, yaitu ketika ia membantu orang yang baru saja ia kenal yaitu Lay. Saat membantu Lay ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar halus di dadanya, seperti yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan seseorang di jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apakah Lay hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Tao memandang ke atas "Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu besok"

-o0o-

**Seoul High School, 13.00 PM**

"Baiklah semua sudah rapi dan ti-"

"Do Kyungsoo?" tegur seorang namja

"Ne, Waeyo?" D.O mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ada yang mencarimu" sang namja menunjuk ke arah pintu

"Ternyata Sehunnie, gamsha..." D.O mengerutkan keningnya

"Tao imnida" Tao tersenyum

"Ah..gamsha Tao, aku permisi dahulu" D.O beranjak

Tap tap tap

"Gomawo!" Sehun melirik ke arah D.O "Tao hyung! [mengangkat tangan]"

"Cheonman" Tao tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangan juga

...

"Perasaan hangat itu lagi..."

Tao beranjak keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ke arah kantin, ia berjalan dengan langkah santai sembari melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Sesampainya di kantin ia segera membeli beberapa makanan, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong. Ketika akan duduk tidak sengaja seorang namja manis menabraknya dan hampir terjatuh, untunglah ia cepat menarik tangan namja tersebut untuk menahannya. Namja manis tersebut tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkannya untuk bergabung bersama kedua temannya yang telah memanggilnya.

"Tadi itu...Baekhyun hyung, murid kelas tiga. Lalu dua temannya itu Chen hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, mereka juga murid kelas tiga"

...

"Aku merasakan perasaan hangat lagi, perasaan yang sama dengan keempat orang yang aku temui sebelumnya. Perasaan apakah ini sebenarnya?"

**Seoul University, 13.15 PM**

"Jadi...apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku? Kenapa tidak mengajak hyungdeul yang lain?" tanya Kai

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah mulai terbiasa menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"Kris hyung! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Kai menatap Kris agak kesal "Lagipula aku terpaksa menggunakannya, karena hyung yang memanggilku di saat yang tidak tepat"

"Mianhae [tertawa kecil] aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu" raut wajah Kris berubah serius "Ini berhubungan dengan sang penguasa waktu"

"Sang penguasa waktu? Maksud hyung, dia..."

"Kau pasti juga sudah menyadarinya bukan? Sang penguasa waktu sebenarnya sudah bangkit, hanya saja ia belum menyadarinya"

"Sejak kapan kekuatannya bangkit hyung? Aku baru bisa merasakannya ketika kekuatanku bangkit dan ingatanku kembali"

"Bersamaan denganmu" Kris menatap Kai

"Bersamaan denganku?"

['Bagaimana bisa!?']

['Kenapa kalian...Luhan hyung!'] Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang berada tidak jauh darinya

['Mianhae Kris, aku penasaran dan tidak sengaja menghubungkan ke semuanya'] Luhan terkekeh pelan ['Aku akan memutuskannya']

Kris kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kai, setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa Luhan sudah tidak lagi menggunakan telepatinya. Ia mulai memberikan beberapa tugas khusus kepada Kai, dan meyakinkan bahwa hanya dongsaengnya tersebut yang bisa melakukannya. Setelah sudah tidak ada hal lagi yang diragukan, Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan meminta dongsaengnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Kai sudah menghilang dan kembali ke sekolahnya.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"_Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan sang penguasa waktu_"

...

"_Aku harus memanfaatkannya untuk mempercepat waktu penghancuran kekuatan yang menyegelku_"

...

"_Hahahahahahaha!_"

-o0o-

**At Road, 16.00 PM**

Tao berjalan menuju ke apartemen miliknya, hari ini ia harus segera pulang cepat karena ada janji dengan seseorang. Langkah kedua kakinya dipercepat agar tidak membuang banyak waktu, karena jika tidak ia akan kehilangan kesempatan penting untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah ia buat janji. Kini ia berhenti di perempatan jalan sembari menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi warna hijau, namja dengan kantung mata seperti panda tersebut menunggu dengan sabar. Pandangannya ia arahkan lurus ke depan, melihat kerumunan orang yang juga menunggu untuk menyebrang. Diantara orang-orang tersebut ia melihat ada seorang yeoja kecil yang berdiri bersama ibunya dan tengah memainkan sebuah boneka, kemudian tanpa sengaja boneka yang dipegang terlempar ke tengah jalan. Yeoja kecil segera berlari untuk mengambilnya, dan membuat sang ibu berteriak karena ada sebuah mobil yang tengah berjalan ke arah anaknya. Tao yang tersentak melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha untuk menolong, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada kejadian lain yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa...semuanya menjadi tidak bergerak?" Tao berusaha memahami kejadian yang terjadi

Tap tap tap

"_Karena mereka semua tengah diberhentikan oleh kekuatanmu_"

"Nuguya? Apa maksudmu dengan kekuatanku" tanya Tao pada seseorang berjubah hitam yang menghampirinya

"_Kau adalah sang penguasa waktu, kau bisa mengontrol waktu sesuka hatimu_"

"Mengontrol waktu? Lalu bagaimana cara aku mengembalikan semuanya ke keadaan semula?"

"_Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kecuali..._"

"Kecuali?"

"_Kau menyalurkan sedikit kekuatanmu pada bola kristal ini, dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula _[tersenyum licik]"

"Baiklah..." Tao berjalan mendekat

Zwoosh!

Greb

"Hentikan! Jangan percaya pada ucapannya!"

"Kau..." Tao tersentak

"Kai imnida, mian jika kedatanganku terlalu membuatmu kaget Tao hyung" ujar Kai sopan

"Gwenchana..."

"_Terlalu mengganggu..._"

Swoosh!

Duak

"Ugh!" Kai terlempar beberapa meter

"Kai! Mworago!?" Tao tersentak ketika tangannya dipaksa menyentuh kristal yang dipegang oleh orang berjubah hitam yang sudah berada di depannya

Zwoosh!

Buuk

Zwoosh!

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya Kai

Sap!

"Mwo? Tao hyung, kenapa kau menyerangku?" Kai berhasil menghindar

"..."

"_Hahahaha! Ternyata mudah sekali menjebak sang penguasa waktu, kini ia telah berada dalam kendaliku. Habisi sang penguasa dimensi itu!_"

Ziing

"Ya!"

Tap tap tap

"Ukh...kenapa aku jadi harus bertarung denganmu hyung?"

Sap!

Zwoosh

Kai menggunakan kekuatan teleport miliknya untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Tao, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas serangan dari hyungnya tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa membalasnya walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan keterampilan taekwondo yang pernah ia pelajari, hanya saja saat ini terlalu banyak orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Pandangan Kai tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang berhenti di tengah jalan, ia segera membawa tubuh anak tersebut berpindah ke tempat yang aman setelah melihat apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Ia fokus kembali dengan Tao yang sudah siap melancarkan beberapa serangan lagi padanya, kini ia sudah bertekad akan melawan hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyung mianhae, aku terpaksa melakukannya walaupun aku tidak mau" Kai bersiaga 'Lay hyung jeongmal mianhae, aku pasti akan membuat hyung repot setelah ini'

Swap!

Duagh!

"Ugh! Kau harus segera kembali pada kesadaranmu hyung!"

Buagh!

"Uagh!" Kai terlempar ke belakang

Sraak

Zwoosh!

Bugh!

"Urgh!" Tao terdorong ke belakang

Tap tap

Swap

Zwoosh!

Buagh!

"Astaga~ ternyata Tao hyung sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kai menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat kedua mata Tao yang berubah semakin kelam

'_Gunakan lambangmu untuk membuatnya sadar_'

"Benar juga, tidak sia-sia aku mengingat pembicaraan tadi siang dengan Kris hyung" Kai mengambil bros lambang miliknya

Tap

Zwoosh!

Greb

"Sadarlah hyung!" Kai mengarahkan lambang miliknya pada Tao yang berada dalam dekapannya

Siing!

**Inside Tao Unconciousness World**

Tao pov

Dimana ini? Kenapa banyak sekali pintu yang mengelilingiku? Dan juga ribuan jam yang berhenti bergerak. Tunggu...jam? Bukankah jam adalah lambang waktu? Dan waktu adalah...kekuatanku, setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari orang berjubah hitam yang kutemui. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan itu, apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kekuatan itu? Terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan. Huh? Apa itu? Kenapa ada cahaya terang yang datang menuju ke arahku? Tunggu...itu tidak hanya sekedar cahaya, tapi ada sosok sebelas orang di sana. Apakah mereka orang-orang yang sama denganku? Yang juga memiliki kekuatan sepertiku?

"Tao hyung!"

"Nuguya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang yang berjalan ke arahku

"Sadarlah hyung!"

"Kau...Kai!?" aku terkejut "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Pegang tanganku! Kita keluar dari sini!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya

"Keluar? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, ini bukan tempatmu_" ujar seseorang dibelakangku

"Nu..guya?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang "Kau..."

"_Aku adalah dirimu, bayanganmu, dan jiwamu_" ujarnya "_Kembalilah bersama dongsaengmu, dan temui semua saudaramu yang telah menunggu_"

"Saudaraku...aku masih tidak mengerti, bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"_Aniyo _[menggeleng] _tanpa kuberitahu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya_"

"Tapi..."

Greb

"Tao hyung..." Kai menggenggam tanganku

"Arraseo, kajja! Kai" ajakku pada Kai

"Ne hyung"

Zwoosh!

"Gomawo sudah menjemputnya, Kai sang penguasa dimensi"

Tao pov end

**Back to real world**

"Hyung...Tao hyung"

"Kai..." Tao mencoba mengambil seluruh kesadarannya

Sap

Seluruh keadaan yang berhenti dan membeku tanpa ada satupun yang bergerak, kembali bergerak seperti semula. Tao yang menyadari hal tersebut segera beranjak karena mengingat suatu kejadian yang berbahaya, namun Kai menghentikannya dan mengajaknya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Kai menunjuk ke seberang jalan dimana seorang ibu tengah memeluk anaknya, Tao yang mengenali anak tersebut segera menghela napasnya lega. Ia sangat bersyukur anak itu selamat, dan ia yakin sekali Kai yang telah menyelamatkan anak tersebut. Tao membalikkan badannya sehingga ia kini menghadap ke arah Kai, kemudian ia menepuk bahu dongsaengnya tersebut dan tersenyum. Kai yang melihat tingkah hyung bermata panda pada dirinya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman kaku, namun tetap berusaha untuk tulus.

"Gomawo, Kai" ujar Tao

"Cheonman, hyung" angguk Kai pelan

Siing!

"Huh? Ini..." Tao melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya

"Itu lambangmu hyung" ujar Kai

"Lambangku..." Tao memejamkan kedua matanya "Aku mengerti...jadi itu maksud dari jawaban yang sudah aku ketahui"

"Huh?" Kai memegang keningnya

"Gwenchana yo?"

"Ne [mengangguk] gwenchana hyung, aku hanya merasa ada satu potongan ingatan yang kembali dan ini tentang Kris hyung"

"Kris hyung? Kenapa dengan duizhang?" Tao mengernyit heran

"Aniyo, sebaiknya kita bertemu dengannya" ajak Kai

"Ne"

Zwoosh!

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

ekhm! saya tahu ekhm! saya terlalu lama updatenya...

tapi tak apa, yang penting ini chappie saya publish *daripada kepikiran*

ah ne...chappie ini saya publish terakhir sebagai tanda perpisahan karena saya akan H.I.A.T.U.S

kenapa? itu karena saya harus fokus sama tugas akhir saya...

jeongmal gomawo saya ucapkan pada semua reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff saya, dan bahkan ada yang memberikan review *terharu*

saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk memberikan review pada saya, dengan ada yang membaca ff saya ini saja saya sudah sangat senang :)

jeongmal mianhae karena saya juga masih belum sempat membalas review kalian satu per satu, tapi saya akan membalasnya secara keseluruhan sebisa saya...

1. semua member di sini ingin sebenarnya ingin dihancurkan oleh sang kegelapan, karena mereka dianggap ancaman yang paling besar bagi sang kegelapan

2. yang nunggu Tao ini dia~

oke, mungkin segitu saja balasan reviewnya, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo dan jeongmal mianhae

kita bertemu saat saya comeback...

regards

shin young rin


	14. Mission and Past

Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

"Huh?" Kai memegang keningnya

"Gwenchana yo?"

"Ne [mengangguk] gwenchana hyung, aku hanya merasa ada satu potongan ingatan yang kembali dan ini tentang Kris hyung"

"Kris hyung? Kenapa dengan duizhang?" Tao mengernyit heran

"Aniyo, sebaiknya kita bertemu dengannya" ajak Kai

"Ne"

Zwoosh!

-o0o-

**Wu Family's House, 20.00 PM**

Zwoosh!

"Kita sampai hyung..." Kai mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya

"Kai..." Tao menopang tubuh Kai

. . .

"TAO [hyung]!" semua kecuali Xiumin, Kris, Suho, dan Lay segera berhambur ke arah Tao

"A...waa!"

Greb

Bruugh!

Tao sedikit meringis ketika mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh kelima hyung dan dongsaeng terkecilnya, jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan keenam orang yang berhambur sekaligus ke arahnya. Xiumin dan Kris yang melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Suho kini tengah membawa Kai yang sempat ia tarik sebelum ikut dipeluk oleh yang lain ke kamar bersama Lay. Acara berpelukan terjadi selama sepuluh menit, dan tentu saja yang paling lama memeluk Tao adalah Luhan dan Sehun. Setelah selesai semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karena Kris sudah memberi isyarat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, dan tepat bersamaan dimana Suho telah kembali bersama Lay dan Kai.

"Baiklah...karena semuanya telah berkumpul, itu berarti saatnya aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya yang harus kita lakukan" Kris memperbaiki posisi duduknya "Namun sebelum itu...aku yakin kalian sudah bisa kembali mengingat siapa diriku"

"Ne hyung, aku dan hyungdeul lainnya sudah bisa mengingat siapa diri hyung. Hyung merupakan leader kami" ujar Sehun mewakili yang lainnya "Tapi..."

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti setelah aku selesai menjelaskan" Kris tersenyum "Luhan hyung, pindahlah di sebelahku"

"Arraseo..." Luhan langsung berdiri dan menempatkan diri di samping kiri Kris

"Jadi, apa yang ingin hyung jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Suho

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sudah kau jelaskan pada mereka" Kris menarik napas pelan "Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita adalah dua belas orang terpilih yang diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari sang kegelapan"

"..."

"Namun tugas kita tidak sederhana seperti itu, karena selain kita tidak hanya menyelamatkan satu dunia melainkan dua dunia"

"..."

"Kalian lihat lukisan besar kuno di sana [menunjuk] di dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat dua buah lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi oleh lambang kekuatan yang kita miliki masing-masing"

"..."

"Dua buah lingkaran di sana menggambarkan dua dunia, dunia yang dimaksud adalah dunia yang kita singgahi sekarang dan dunia yang tersembunyi keadaannya. Kedua dunia tersebut saling menopang satu sama lain, dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jika salah satu dunia mengalami kerusakan, maka dunia yang lain juga akan mengalami hal yang sama"

"..."

"Dengan kata lain kita tidak hanya menyelamatkan dunia tempat kita tinggal, namun juga dunia kedua yang keadaannya tersembunyi tentunya dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang kita miliki. Dan untuk menyelamatkan kedua dunia, tentu saja ada resiko yang harus dihadapi"

"Resiko?" semua saling berpandangan

"Resikonya adalah..." Kris menatap semuanya "Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi lagi"

Suasana hening menyelimuti kesebelas namja yang berada di sana, semua tengah berkelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Kris yang mengetahui perubahan suasana yang terjadi, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, karena tidak mudah melakukan suatu tugas dengan resiko yang sangat berat. Apalagi pada saat seperti ini, di usia yang masih sangat muda. Usia dimana seseorang menikmati masa mereka untuk mengeksplorasi banyak hal, dan tidak terlalu banyak terikat oleh banyak hal.

"Kris...bisakah kau memberi kami waktu untuk berpikir? Karena ini terlalu membingungkan" pinta Luhan

"Arraseo, akan aku berikan kalian semua waktu berpikir tiga hari dari sepuluh hari yang tersisa"

"Sepuluh hari? Apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan bilang..." Tao menatap Kris

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Tao. Walaupun kau belum menjelaskannya padaku, karena hal itu sudah tertulis dalam buku ini" Kris mengangkat buku hitam tua dengan lambang segi enam di tengahnya

"Memangnya apa yang dimaksud dengan sepuluh hari yang tersisa, hyung?" tanya Chen

"Waktu sebelum sang kegelapan bangkit seutuhnya" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya keluar "Sebelum tugas sesungguhnya dimulai"

"..."

"Sebenarnya waktu yang tersisa sebelum sang kegelapan bangkit adalah dua bulan. Namun karena Tao tidak sengaja jatuh dalam perangkap dan mempercepat waktu penghancuran segel, jadi waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal sepuluh hari"

"Penghancuran segel?" semua menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Astaga...seharusnya aku menjelaskan tentang hal itu juga, baiklah dengarkan dengan seksama"

Kris mulai menjelaskan tentang dua belas orang pendahulu mereka yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan cara menyegel sang kegelapan, dimulai dari pertemuan dua belas orang tersebut hingga penyegelan yang berakhir dengan pengorbanan dari kedua belas orang tersebut. Semua yang mendengarkan terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kris, mereka tidak menyangka akhir dari cerita tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan namun juga mengharukan. Menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan abadi, walaupun pada akhirnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka sayangi selamanya.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup memperjelas semuanya, sebaiknya kalian semua pulang dan memikirkan semuanya" Kris berdiri dari tempatnya

"Kris hyung..." panggil Baekhyun

"Waeyo, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ani hyung" Bekhyun menggeleng

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak memaksa semuanya untuk melakukan ini" Kris tersenyum

"Tapi hyung...semua yang kita lakukan sejauh ini, tepat seperti apa yang tertulis dalam buku" ujar Lay

"Ne...tapi keputusan tetap ada di tangan kalian, ingin melanjutkan atau mundur. Atau kalian memiliki keputusan sendiri? Aku akan tetap menerimanya, karena itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang leader"

"Baiklah...sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ajak Xiumin pada semua dongsaengnya "Kami pamit pulang, Kris"

Kris membalas ucapan Xiumin hanya dengan anggukan kecil, dan kemudian beranjak untuk mengantar semuanya sampai pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah melakukan acara saling berpamitan yang agak terlihat canggung, namja dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut segera masuk kembali ke dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan pandangannya menjadi tajam. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelang besar dengan lempengan besi yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar naga, yaitu lambang dari kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Trak

Whose!

"Sepertinya tugasku sebagai leader akan resmi dimulai dari sekarang, dan aku menerima semua keputusan yang akan diambil oleh mereka. Meskipun itu berarti aku akan bertarung bersama beberapa orang saja, atau bertarung sendirian"

...

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir? Apa karena aku yang pertama kali bangkit? Atau karena aku seorang leader? Atau ini memang sudah takdirku?"

...

"_You will find your answer as the time go on_. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau ucapkan, Fliege" Kris memandang seseorang yang berada di dalam cermin tepat di sebelah bayangan dirinya

-o0o-

[Skip Time]

**Kim Family's House, 09.00 AM**

Suho duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku taman yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya, pandangannya ia tujukan pada kolam jernih dengan air terjun kecil yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Namja berwajah angelic tersebut sudah berada di sini semenjak bangun pagi dan membersihkan diri, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Ada satu hal yang sedang ia pikirkan, dan itu semua adalah kejadian kemarin saat ia mengetahui tugas yang sebenarnya kenapa ia dipilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ia menerima semua yang telah menjadi tugasnya, walaupun resiko yang akan diterima sangat berat. Namun ada hal lain dalam dirinya yang memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya, tidak melakukan dengan cara yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh para pendahulunya.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi kacau?"

"_Mungkin karena kau belum memantapkan keputusanmu_"

"Nuguse yo?" Suho memandang ke sekeliling mencari sumber suara

"_Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku jika tetap berada di sana, mendekatlah ke arah kolam_"

Tap tap tap

"Kau..." Suho terkejut saat melihat bayangan seseorang selain bayangan dirinya

"_Mianhae jika kehadiranku membuatmu terkejut, tetapi memang beginilah keadaanku. Namaku Hagel_" Hagel tersenyum

"Hagel?"

"_Aku adalah dirimu, bayanganmu, dan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Keberadaanku di sini untuk membantumu membuat keputusan_"

"Keputusan? Apa ini berhubungan dengan..." ucapan Suho terhenti

"Suho-ah? Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini, appa dan umma sudah menunggumu di meja makan. Kajja! Jangan membuat mereka menunggu"

"Hyung..." Suho memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kajja!"

"Hyung..aku..."

"Arraseo, kami semua sudah mengetahuinya Suho-ah. Aku, appa, dan juga umma sudah mengetahuinya, jadi bisakah kau berkumpul bersama kami?" pinta sang hyung

"..." Suho terdiam sejenak "Arraseo..."

**Oh Family's House, 10.30 AM**

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur bernuansa coklat cream, pandangannya ia alihkan lurus ke atas sembari memikirkan pilihan yang harus ia ambil. Sesekali ia menghela napas pelan karena merasa pilihan yang ia ambil tidak sesuai dengan nuraninya, bahkan terkadang ia merubah posisinya sambil terus berpikir. Namja berwajah manis nan dingin tersebut tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam dunianya hingga ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Nugu- umma? Sejak kapan umma berada di sini?" tanya Sehun yang heran

"Baru lima menit yang lalu, umma hanya ingin melihat keadaan putra bungsu umma" sang umma tersenyum "Kau terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasa, waeyo? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu jagi?"

"Itu...bukan masalah yang serius umma, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" Sehun tersenyum memaksa

"Arraseo, umma tidak akan menanyakannya lebih jauh"

"Umma..." panggil Sehun pelan

"Waeyo?" sang umma menatap Sehun lembut

"Seandainya...umma diberikan pilihan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dengan resiko tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang umma sayangi atau tetap bersama orang-orang yang umma sayangi dan hidup dalam dunia yang kelam, apa yang akan umma pilih?"

"Hm...itu pilihan yang sulit, tapi kenapa kau menayakan hal seperti itu?"

"Itu..." Sehun menunduk

"Kalau umma diberikan pilihan seperti itu, umma tidak akan memilih keduanya. Umma akan membuat keputusan sendiri, karena umma tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang-orang yang umma sayangi dan ingin hidup dalam dunia yang berwarna" sang umma tersenyum lembut

"Membuat keputusan sendiri...? [tersenyum] gomawo, umma" Sehun memeluk sang umma erat

"Cheonman, Sehunnie jagi" sang umma membalas pelukan Sehun

**Kim****1 ****Family's House, 12.00 PM**

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa, umma, dan yeodongsaengku?" Xiumin memainkan cangkir yang ada di hadapannya

Namja dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan tersebut mulai larut dalam pemikirannya, salah satu tangannya masih setia memainkan cangkir berhias ukiran berwarna emas. Sejak tadi pagi ia mengajak kedua orangtuanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan mereka janji untuk berkumpul di rumah. Sebenarnya ini ia lakukan karena ia sudah membuat keputusan yang matang untuk melakukan tugas sebagai EXO, dan berniat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada keluarganya. Namun kini terbesit keraguan dalam hatinya, seakan-akan dirinya menolak untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dongsaeng seumurannya.

Puk

"Minseok jagi"

"Umma? Mianhae aku tidak menyadari kedatangan umma, bagaimana dengan appa dan si kecil?" tanya Xiumin

"Appamu masih memiliki urusan di kantornya, dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa berkumpul bersama nanti" sang umma segera duduk di tempatnya "Kalau yeodongsaengmu itu, dia juga tidak bisa berkumpul karena sedang ada tugas bersama teman-temannya"

"Arraseo, gwenchana...setidaknya aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan umma" Xiumin tersenyum

"Minseok jagi, kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh saja"

"Jeongmal? Apa nada bicaraku terdengar seperti itu?" tatapan Xiumin berubah sendu 'Aku memang akan pergi jauh umma'

"Ne [mengangguk] umma merasa kau akan melakukan suatu hal yang penting, dan mungkin tidak akan berkumpul bersama appa dan umma dalam waktu yang cukup lama"

"Mianhamnida umma, jeongmal mianhamnida" Xiumin membungkuk di hadapan ummanya

"Minseok jagi..." sang umma mengangkat tubuh Xiumin "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada umma, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan"

"Tapi aku..."

"Ssst...umma tahu dan umma mengerti walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, jadi tidak perlu memaksakan diri" sang umma tersenyum lembut "Apapun nanti yang akan kau lakukan, umma, appa dan juga yeodongsaengmu akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Gomawo umma, jeongmal gomawo"

"Cheonman jagiya, lebih baik kita mulai menghabiskan waktu sekarang"

**Park Family's House, 13.30 PM**

Dua orang yeoja tengah memandang ke arah namja yang berusia lebih muda dari mereka dan tengah duduk lesu sembari mengelus kucing putih dalam pangkuannya. Mereka berdua merasa heran karena setahu mereka, namja tersebut selalu terlihat ceria walaupun tengah menghadapi masalah yang berat. Namun kali ini berbeda karena yang mereka lihat hanyalah aura kelam dan sedih yang tengah mengitari namja tersebut saat ini. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, salah satu yeoja tersebut segera menghampiri sang namja.

"Channie..." panggil sang yeoja

"Ah noona, waeyo?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap noonanya

GREB

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak ceria seperti biasa?" sang noona mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol

"Siapa bilang? Aku ceria seperti biasa kok"

GREB

"A~arraseo aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" sang noona melepas lengannya "Aku sedang galau noona"

"MWOYA!? Seorang Park Chanyeol bisa galau juga ternyata" sang noona tertawa keras

"YA NOONA! Jangan menertawakanku! Aku galau karena aku harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya!" teriak Chanyeol yang langsung membuat noonanya berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya tidak percaya

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng "WAEYO!?"

"[menutup telinga] itu karena...MIANHAE! aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya" Chanyeol membungkuk dalam

"Chan-"

Puk

"Chanyeol jagi..."

"Umma..."Chanyeol menatap ummanya dengan mata berair

"Arraseo jagiya, umma mengerti" sang umma mengelus kepala Chanyeol "Appa juga kan?"

"Ne [mengangguk] apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kami semua mendukungmu" ujar sang appa yang baru saja bergabung

"Gomawo...JEONGMAL GOMAWO!"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N :

Author is back~ but this not official comeback...

hiuh...padahal saya gak terlalu ingin update

berhubung lappie kemaren rusak, jadi saya memutuskan update biar tidak hilang...

jeongmal gomawo bagi semua readers (non siders or siders) yang mau menunggu ff saya...

saya gak bisa banyak berkata...

just enjoy my fic and review if you mind ^^ *bow*


End file.
